Tonight, I Need You to Stay
by fairlystrange
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been abused by her drunken dad ever since her mother died. After switching from school to school, she lands in Fairy Tail High. She expects the same verbal and physical abuse she'd received at her other schools and home, but things turn out differently. NALU!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey, humans! If you are a human, anyway.  
So, this is my Nalu story, set in the "real world" and it is set in a high school. This has language and crude references in it, so choose wisely if you really wish to read this, lmao.  
Enjoy!~**

I stare into a foggy mirror, lightly tapping my lip as blood oozes from a small cut. It's beginning to bother me after a few minutes of attempted ignorance. I let out a sigh, lifting some Neosporin from a drawer and smear a dab onto the wound. I set the small, yellow-and-green tube onto the smooth counter-top. I look over my face for any more wounds, spotting a scratch slicing through my right eyebrow and a few bruises here and there. I spread a bit of Neosporin and put a BandAid on the scratch and then set it back onto the counter-top. I roll up my sleeves to my elbows, wincing at the sight of scars, new and old. Trails of blood run down my arms as I stare at them, so I grab the green and yellow bottle and some BandAids, beginning to tend to them. I smirk to myself. If I put BandAids over every wound I've had, I'd be a walking BandAid. I've locked the bathroom door incase my father invades once again. It's sad to be deathly terrified of your own father.

Tomorrow, I muse. Tomorrow I go to a new school, Fairy Tail High. Why it's called "Fairy _Tail_ ", I don't know. All I know is that I'm reluctant to set even one foot into another school. It'll always be the same. Everyone will avoid me and I'll be moved to yet another school. I wince at the stinging in my arms. Ever since Mama died, my dad has been a mean, abusive drunk who gives me a beating every fucking day. I'm slowly losing the will to live.

My old high school, Sabertooth High, they all treated me like I was a piece of shit. When I walked past people in the hallways, they would whisper: "Look at that anorexic bitch."  
"More like anorexic slut."  
And then they'd laugh.

I can't help being this skinny. My dad hardly feeds me and if I even try to sneak food, he beats me. I've gotten kind of used to the bullying and the hunger, so it's a dull pain. I have mentally prepared myself for verbal abuse at the new school.

"Lucy, I know you're in there, so come on out! Or I'll break down this door."

I recognize my dad's harsh voice with a flinch. His words are slurred together, telling me he's drunk again. I shudder with fear. I slide the Neosporin and BandAids back into the drawer, and unlock the door. With a deep breath, I step out, staring directly into my father's cold, half-dead eyes. He grabs my wrist and drags me into the kitchen, slapping my cheek with all the force he can muster. I let out a soft cry, cupping my hand over my cheek. He grins cruelly, his blue eyes glinting like ice. I don't meet his gaze, pain searing through my arm as he grips tighter. "Don't lock the door on your daddy," he slurs, laughing unsteadily. I yank my hand away, running back into my room and locking my door. I slide the wooden bar over it so that he can't get in at all. I know that seems to be over-the-top, but when your dad's able to do anything he likes with you while he's drinking, I bet you'd do the same thing.

I sit down on my bed and rub my wrist. My face throbs dully with pain, but I'm used to that. Hot tears well in my eyes but I don't cry. Don't you cry, I tell myself. Not you.

I hear his racious cries as I dress for bed, slipping into my bed with a long exhale. I close my eyes tightly, shutting out any noise by putting on some earbuds, listening to music.

The feeling of buzzing against my chest wakes me and I sit up with a start. I look down and it's my phone's alarm going off. I slide the 'dismiss' tab and it stops the obnoxious buzzing. I look at the time. 5:21 A.M. Perfect timing. I yawn, pretty much fully awake, and hurry out of the room into the restroom. My dad sleeps in really late, so morning is always my refuge. I brush my teeth and use the restroom, rushing back into my room. I change into the school's uniform: a white blazer with the school's symbol on it, a black skirt that reaches halfway above my knees. White stockings and black dress shoes finish it off. The shirt doesn't fit me too well, giving my skinny size. I wear a belt around my waist to help keep the skirt up as well. I nearly forget the black tie that goes with the blazer, so I hastily fasten it on. I put on makeup to cover my scars, but I can't seem to cover the scar across my eyebrow. My frown, but ignore it. I fasten my blonde hair into a low, loose ponytail, and grab my bag and books. I stuff my phone into my bag and silently leave the mansion of a house, breathing out in relief. I made it out with no problem.

I begin my trek to Fairy Tail High. Thanks to my daily walk around the city of Fiore, I know exactly where it is. I also know where every other school is. I hum quietly to myself as I continue towards the high school. I'm not looking forward to it, but it's my only freedom from my father.

And suddenly, someone rams into me and I'm flat on the ground.

I blink once and then two times, looking upwards and grabbing some of the books that were scattered around me. I feel hot anger boil in my veins, and I look around haughtily. "Watch where you going, whoever you are!" I notice a body sprawled out before me, a dazed look in his onyx eyes. Suddenly he leaps up, glaring and pointing at me. "Dammit, Gray! I was about to beat you!" My expression becomes confused. My name's not _Gray_ , and I was never racing him...

It occured to me to turn around. A guy with either black or navy hair that falls over his eyes stood with his arms folded across his chest was staring at the guy behind me. "Well, it's your fault, Natsu, that you ran into this chick." I turn back around, studying this Natsu fellow. He wore a beanie, and I think I see a few strands of salmon-pink hair sticking out. Pink?! He scratches the back of his head apologetically. "Whoops, sorry." He reaches down and picks up a few books for me and hands them back. I nod my thanks, and begin walking off. My face was burning for some reason; maybe because some male didn't call her a slut or bitch for once. It occures to me that they were wearing the same uniform as I, except they had navy pants on.

"Hey, wait! What's you're name?"

I hesitate, one part of me telling me to keep going and ignore him. But instead, I turn. "Lucy. I'm going now." I've never been the social type.

"I'm Natsu, and that's Gray! Hope to see you sometime in class!"

I blush deeper. Someone actually wanted to see me again. Maybe this school won't be so bad... I push away the thought. They could be faking. I can't trust anyone there until I've seen enough. I pick up my pace as the high school comes into view. I take in a breath, nervousness flowing through my body. I brace myself for more body bullies and more as I enter the building.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Fairy Tail High!

**Yo, humans! If you are human! Welcome to Chapter Two of...Tonight, I Need You to Stay! Yay! *throws confetti***

 **The title is based on a song by twenty one pilots, The Run and Go. Kind of a dark song, lol.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of this lovely fanfic while I cower in my room as a severe storm blows through. _**

Chapter Two  
A blast of cold air meets me as I enter Fairy Tail high. I look around, clutching my books closer to my chest. A large banner with the Fairy Tail High symbol enlarged on it hung above my head. I walk over to what looks like the front desk, spotting a pink-haired, older woman sitting there with glasses on the bridge of her nose. She looks up at me, her frown ever-lasting. "What do you want?" I bite my lip. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the new student here. Could I have some help of where to go?" She rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath. I think I hear: "I hate humans" escape her lips, causing me to arch on eyebrow. She lifts a sheet of paper, not catching the scowl on my face. "This is your schedule. If you have further questions, ask your fellow peers. Now, go." I nod my head, and leave hastily. As I walk, I scan the paper. It looks like my first period is Math, room 21A. I furrow my brow. I'll have a great time finding that.  
"Hey, you! You look you need a little help."  
I look up, assuming it was me whom they were speaking to. I see a petite blunette with her messy hair bound in a ponytail waving at me. I nod hesitantly, surprised by the kind tone of her voice. She walkes up to me, smiling. "Hi, then! I'm Levy McGarden. You?" I smile lightly. This might be the first time someone has actually been nice to me. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And, yeah, I need some help." I point to the Math class box, and her face lights up. "I'm in that same class! Don't worry, I'll take you there." She looks at her phone for the time. "Only about 10 more minutes until class starts. You can hang out with me, if you'd like." I nod enthusiastically. "Sure."  
"Hey, Lucy! Funny seeing you here again!"  
I whip around, heart thudding against my chest. I see Natsu and Gray, along with some other people I don't recognize. I let out a sigh. Levy waves to them. "Hi, Natsu!" He grins, flashing a pair of sharp canines. He and Gray rush up to me, the others following in confusion. "Uhm, hi," I manage to say. Gray dips his head in greeting, while a tall and pretty redhead with hip-long hair adjusts her glasses. "Nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet." A small blunette with two ponytails smiles shyly. "I'm Wendy Marvel." Natsu grins at me. "You already know Gray and I." I nod, smiling. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm new, if you can't tell."  
"Hey, Natsu!"  
Natsu turns and we see a skinny girl with very short, white hair. She's smiling and waving, blue eyes bright. Natsu smiles and waves back, and she walks over. The light in her eyes seems to fade at the sight of me with Natsu right next to me, her smile becoming stiff. "Ah, I see we have a new student. I'm Lisanna Strauss." I smile blankly. "Lucy Heartfilia." She studies my face, and I feel very self-concious. She might notice my scars, the way she's staring me down. Levy seems to notice, and she waves her hand in front of me. "Um, you know it's not nice to stare," she chirps, laughing nervously. Lisanna smiles stiffly once more, looking at her phone. "It's time for class. See you guys later." She gives Natsu a hug and then leaves. Levy hooks her arm around mine, dragging me with her. I let out a squeak of surprise. "Gotta get to class!" She says, her voice thin and high. "Makarov-sensei doesn't like us being late."

"...and now, begin working on your work."  
I began scribbling down math equations on my blank piece of college-ruled paper (an on-going joke at my school), taking the assigned problems from the math book.  
I'm actually enjoying this place so far. Everyone is pretty nice, and pretty weird. Makarov-sensei is a good, strict teacher who calls us all 'brats', but he's also pretty funny. I sang my favorite song in my head while I worked, it always helps me focus. Levy sits right next to me; she's super smart. And cheerful. Natsu sits in front of me, while Gray sits beside him. Erza sits next to a guy with blue hair and a strange marking on the left side of his face. I'm glad I had the same class as them. Lisanna isn't here, to my personal relief. She didn't seem to like me that much. Not everyone is going to like me, though, I've learned this throughout life. Not even my own father.  
The school bell rings and the classroom ensues is near-chaos.  
Papers fly around as people grab their stuff and hurry to leave the classroom. I calmly put my stuff in its rightful place in my backpack; I'm very organized. I swing the bag onto my shoulder. I had put my books in my locker right before math class, for Levy showed me where they were.  
"C'mon, Lu-chan! I'm sure we have the same class again!"  
I follow Levy-chan (we had given each other these nicknames earlier), checking my schedule. "You have Science next?" She nods, smiling brightly. "Yeah. Most people do."  
We rush down the hallway, passing many groups of kids on their way to their own classes. I nearly run into a muscular, white-haired guy, who leaps out of the way and into a pretty, brown-haired girl with glasses. She lets out a 'kya' and hits him with her book. I chuckle at the sight, and then keep following Levy to Science.  
We enter the room, almost identical to the Math class. Erza sits next to the blue-haired guy again, while Natsu sits next to Gray and Lisanna. My dread increases as he catches my eye and gestures to the chair in behind him. I almost hesitate when Levy drags me there. A guy with a bunch of piercings and red eyes sits behind Gray, and Levy plops down next to him. I sit timidly beside her, which would be right behind Natsu. Lisanna gives me a stiff nod of greeting, but jealousy burns in her eyes. I flush with anger; she has no reason to be jealous of me. Levy taps my arm, and I turn to her. "Lisanna is Natsu's girlfriend," she whispers. "She'll be like this to anyone who is close to Natsu." I nod absently, not sure if that's the only reason why she doesn't like me. I shift in my clothing, not liking how small I felt within them. As I stare at the back of Natsu, I notice something I probably should have noticed before. He wore a white scarf with a black pattern of what looked like scales. Interesting.  
"Ahem!"  
The whispering stops and we give our attention to a young man with shaggy brown hair and glasses. "Hello, class, I'm your new science teacher, Leo." For some reason, he looks familiar to me. I shrug inwardly, and keep my attention on him.

I sit now in art class, sketching a picture of Levy while she sketched a picture of me. For the assignment we had to partner up and do so, which I find enjoyable. I really like drawing. It turns out Levy loves to read, and so do I. I tell her I'm writing a novel and she begged me be the first to read it when it's finished. I promised her that I would. I bite my tongue as I sketch out her eyes. Drawing a real person is tricky.  
We continue doing this project while talking. She tells me about clubs in and outside of school, other members of the high school, her boyfriend Gajeel, and more. I smile softly, hardly saying a word. Not that I mind; I don't want to tell anyone about my father or mother. It would just bring more trouble. I finish off the last few details to the drawing and hold it up with triumph. "Tada! How do you like it, Levy-chan?" She looks at it, and smiles broadly. "Wow, that's really good! I actually look pretty for once." Something flashes across her face that I can't read. Her expression is back to normal when I blink, her eyes glittering as I put it down. "I'm almost done," she says, going back to her artwork. I nod slowly, concern filling me. I wonder why she had said that...  
"Alright, Lu-chan, it's complete!"  
She holds up the drawing, and a smile forms on my face. It's awesome. "Wow, it's better than mine!" She laughs and shakes her head. "I wouldn't say that." My heart skips a beat when I notice the scar across my eyebrow in the drawing. Is it that noticable...?  
And then, the school bells goes haywire.  
We all stand from our seats, picking up stuff and putting stuff away. Levy and I exit the art room before most people. It was the last period of the day, so we al headed to our lockers.  
Luckily, my locker is right next to Levy's. We open our lockers, grab a few things, put away a few things.  
And that's when someone slams the locker door right on my hands.  
I leap back with a cry of pain, rubbing at my hands. I look to my right, eyes hot with anger and fear. I see Lisanna and some blue-haired girl with curly hair standing near me, eyes cold. Levy rushes towards me with wide eyes, staring defiantly at Lisanna. The white-haired chick glared at me, hand on hip. "Oops, sorry. Well, I guess that's what you get for taking my boyfriend, anorexic bitch."  
Ah, there's the words I was waiting for. Except I wasn't prepared for that. I wince, biting my lip as I met her gaze.  
"What are you talking about, Lisanna? She never-"  
"And you can shut up, Levy. No one said you could talk."  
Levy stares in anger at Lisanna, but falls silent.  
Anger wells up within me. "Don't talk like that to Levy! Your quarrel's with me, not her."  
Lisanna's gaze switches to me, narrowing her eyes. "I guess you have a point." She folds her arms across her chest, eyes icier than ever. "Watch your path, slutty. Don't think about taking Natsu away from me." The blue-haired girl next to her nods vigorously. "And don't take Juvia's Gray-sama!"  
"Alright, Lis, that's enough!"  
I'm startled by Natsu's voice and his body brushing me away from Lisanna. He stares at his girlfriend coolly. "Stop picking on Lucy. She's not the one who should be spoken to like that." Lisanna stares at him, flushing furiously. She starts to stutter out words, but a gruff voice interrupts her. "Don't talk to Levy like that, either. Or you'll wish you hadn't."  
Levy and I look backwards to see Gajeel, his gaze icy. Lisanna scoffs and storms off, with Juvia trailing after her. I see Juvia glance back with wide eyes at Gray, who was paying no attention. Erza shook her head disgracefully, walking up to me. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." She suddenly smiles. "We'll be here for you, though. We're your friends, right?"  
I manage a smile. I'm going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3: Lisanna

**Oi humans! Life Fact: It's extremely difficult to type while your cat is walking all over your keyboard.**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter Three! Keep following and keep adding this to your favorites!**

Natsu's POV

I watch Lisanna walk off haughtily, hands jammed into my pockets. Cold anger is flaring inside of me, but I'm not sure why. I guess Lucy's just the type I feel needs to be protected. I know Lisanna's my girlfriend, but no one should be treated that way.  
Hm, Lucy. I don't exactly know what my first impression on her was. Bony, timid, and feisty. I've also noticed a few scars on her body, which has me thinking. She has big, vulnerable brown eyes that seemed to be haunted by something. The way she clutched her things to her body. The way she looked at others with fear and uncertainity. The way her eyes brighten with surprise when people socialize nicely with her. I know something's up, but I don't say anything. If she doesn't say anything, no one should push her.  
Erza lets out an angry sigh. "I can't believe she's still your girlfriend," she says to me, adjusting her glasses. I stiffen. "Lis has been my friend forever. I think that's reason enough." Levy walks over to Gajeel, Lucy following. "I can't help but agree with Erza," she says apologetically, giving Gajeel a hug. "Ever since you became her boyfriend, she's acted differently." I bite the inside of my cheek, anger boiling in my veins. Sure, she's not the nicest anymore, but she's still my girlfriend.  
"That aside, how was your day, Lucy?"  
Levy's voice breaks the temporary silence, her eyes bright. Lucy smiles, but it doesn't light her face. Her eyes are dull, shadowed with pain. "Great. I can't believe how nice you guys are." The statement confuses me, and I see my own emotion in everyone else's eyes. "Why wouldn't we be nice?" Levy asks with a laugh, bringing Lucy into a hug. The blonde seems startled by this, but hugs her back. "Oh, no reason."  
I find her last statement hard to believe. There was probably some reason behind it.  
Gray walks over absently. I punch his arm, and he grimaces. "You missed it, Ice Prick."  
"Missed what, Flame Brain?"  
"You missed Natsu tell Lisanna off," Gajeel says with a 'gee-hee'.  
Ice Queen cracks a grin and I roll my eyes. "I still gotta apologize to her," I grumble. Erza lets out a scoff, her eyes incredulous. "Apologize for what? She's the one who needs to apologize!" I roll my eyes. "Because I'm her boyfriend, duh." Erza rolls her own eyes but doesn't reply.  
"Oh, god dammit. I have to get home."  
Lucy's voice startles me, and she's racing to the door with a look of fear in her eyes. I furrow my brow and follow her. I hear footsteps after me, as well as a few whispers. Without saying goodbye, Lucy's out of the building in a flash.

We've been following Lucy for about 20 minutes, but now she's disappeared. I let out a sigh of frustration and turn to my friends. "We lost her. I kind of wanted to know why she left in such a hurry," I mutter, scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly, the phone in my pocket buzzes.  
It's Lisanna sending me a text. It reads:  
'Come to my house NOW. Need to talk.'  
I sigh and roll my eyes. "I gotta go. Lisanna," I say with a wave of my phone. They all nod in understanding. I send a quick message to my little sister Wendy, saying I would be home late. I also send Lisanna 'I'm coming' as I rush off to her house. I know exactly where she lives, and it isn't far from her. No trouble.

Lucy's POV  
The first day of school had been great, except for that whole "Lisanna Scene". I was enjoying talking to my new friends when I realized the time.  
Oh, crap,  
My dad's going to kill me. Quite possibly literally.  
I hurry off in the direction of my house, not caring whether my friends followed or if I said goodbye. Getting home was more important. Even though I dreaded the thought of facing him, the consequences would be worse if I had been later.  
Soon, my house comes into view. Since we have a lot of money, my house is fairly big, bigger than most, and the lawn is nicer and larger. Even the inside is nice. At one point we had maids and a butler, but afetr Momma died, my dad fired them all. They were the last friends I'd ever had until now.  
I race into the home, unlocking it with shaking hands. I run into my room, locking it and pressing the wooden bar into place. I hear a yell from my father but ignore it. I drop everything onto the floor, flopping down onto my bed. My back hurt like hell, as well as my head. Oh, well. That just comes with being a girl in this situation. I lie on my bed for a few minutes, releasing a sigh. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It's Levy; we had exchanged phone numbers earlier. It reads:  
'U okay?'  
I type hastily back.  
'Totally fine. Just had to get home. Folks don't like it when I'm late.'  
I wait for her reply, which comes surprisingly fast.  
'Okay then. Need help on any homework? Math's kinda tricky.'  
I type back, a smile on my face.  
'No, but I'll let u know if I do need help.'  
I set the phone onto my night stand, and get out some homework sheets. I grab some headphones and plug them into my phone, putting on some music. I sit down at my desk, arranging myself. Since I like this school, I'm not going to flunk it.

Natsu's POV  
I knock on Lisanna's door. I stand there, licking my lips with antisepation.  
Lisanna's pretty sister, Mirajane, answers the door, a smile lighting her face."Hi, Natsu! Here to see Lisanna." I nod, smiling back. No matter what, Mira's always smiling and making everyone happy. She lets me in, calling for Lisanna.  
I recieve a glare from Elfman, Lisanna's older brother. I smile sheepishly at him, and he turns away. He's always been protective of his siblings, since they're all he has. I climb up the rickety staircase and go straight into Lisanna's room.  
She's sitting on her bed that sits against the window, head turned to look outside. She jumps as I enter and knock on her wall, letting her know of my presence. She smiles softly, patting a spot on her bed for me to sit. I plop down with a hefty sigh, leaning back on my arms. Her hair gleams in the setting sun, and her eyes reflect the light surrounding her. She sure is pretty; she always has been. But recently she's been defensive and rude, disliking it when I hang out with my friends. She's...clingy.  
"So, Lis, whyda want me here?"  
The white-haired girl is silent for a moment. "For one, to hang out. Second, I wanted to talk about our relationship." I set my jaw, arching my brows. I wonder why this is even necessary.  
"If you keep making female friends like that, I'll break up with you." I open my mouth to protest, but she cuts me off. "I let Erza slide because she's taken. I'm sure Lucy is single, by the way she looks." I clench my fists. This is not the Lisanna I used to know.  
"Lisanna, you hardly even know Lucy."  
She looks at me incredulously. "She's an anorexic slut!"  
I sigh with frustration. "What's up, Lis?! You've been acting weird lately."  
She furrows her brow. "Have I? I haven't noticed." She shrugs, dismissing the subject. "Whatever. You get my point."  
The thing is, I don't.  
I stand, rubbing one arm. "Listen, I've got to get home. I have to spend time with Wendy and doing work." She nods hesitantly, seeming to understand. "Okay. See you around, Natsu." She stands and plants a kiss on my mouth, but I don't push it. She drops back too her heels, her lips formed in a pout. I smile stiffly. "See you."

I rush into my home; we never leave the door locked. We live in a good enough neighborhood so that we can leave it unlocked. "I'm home, bitches!"  
"Natsu-nee!"  
I see a blur of dark blue and I'm hit with an embrace. I smile down at Wendy, patting her dark head. "Yo, Wendy."  
Wendy's white cat, Carla, prances towards us, meowing at Wendy and circling her owner's legs. Wendy giggles and lifts her from the ground, hugging her as well. "Hello, Carla," she says, her smile lighting the whole place. I smile, scratching the top of the cat's head. "Hey, where's Gajeel?"  
"Over at Levy's, doing homework."  
"Doing 'homework', are they?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows. Wendy giggles again, walking back into the livingroom. I run upstairs, groaning to see my bag and books all over the floor. I had asked Gajeel to take it home for me, not to throw it onto the ground. I hear "meow", announcing my Russian Blue cat's, Happy, arrival. He leaps onto my desk and then onto my head, his favorite spot. I laugh and take him off my head, setting him onto my bed. He purrs contently as he curls into a little ball, watching me as I shuffle around my room.  
Clothes and stuff scatter the floor, so I watch my step. I grab some headphone and plug them into my phone, putting on some old 80's rock. I bring out some homework with much reluctance and begin it, keeping my phone close so that I could text Lis or Levy if I needed them.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Dreams

Lucy's POV

I had gone out of my room to get some food; I was nearly starving since I never ate that much. When I did, I had recieved a beating from my father that was worse than most. I sit in my room now, nursing my wounds with tears of anger in my eyes. I nearly text Levy about what happened, but then I remember: I can't tell anyone. I let out a sigh of frustration, wrapping a last bandage around a deep cut in my wrist.

I try to restart on my homework, but I am unable to since I am so unfocused. I collapse onto my back onto my bed, covering my face with my hands. God, why did Momma have to die? Why did my father become this way? I hardly recall the last time we were all a happy family, with no pain or suffering. The only true memory I have is a photo from many years ago. It depicts me sitting in a large chair as a young child, a small doll placed in my lap. I remember her to be my "little sister". My mother stands to the left behind me, her eyes sparkling and blonde hair shining. My father stands to the right of me, eyes smiling and face well-shaven except for a moustache. Behind the family stood our house, when it was in good condition. I breathe out loudly and sit up. I can't hide from my troubles, I have to face them.

And so, I begin attempting at finishing my homework.

Natsu's POV

I feel heat swath my body as flames and smoke billow around me. I stare around in confusion, heart racing in my chest. I look down at myself, relieved to see my scarf is still there. But instead of the clothes I fell asleep in, I wore these weird, baggy pants and a vest-like thing that exposed my whole chest and abdomen. What the hell?

Suddenly I lift my head, eyes widening at what I saw. A massive red dragon with many scars stands before me, golden eyes glinting like the flames around me.

"Natsu."

And then, I awaken.

I sit up in my bed, sweat pouring down my body. My fists are clenched as I look down at my attire. Same clothes I wore before I went to sleep. I let out a sigh and furrow my brow.

What kind of dream was that?!

Muttering, I shift over and look at my alarm clock. 4:47 in the morning. I groan, rubbing my eyes. No way I'll go back to sleep now; not even possible. I check my phone for any messages, and for once, I have none. I stretch, stretching my jaws in a large yawn.

And suddenly, I hear a knock on my door.

I look over, heart thumping. "Come in."

The door creaks open, and Wendy steps in. Her eyes are wide with fear. "Natsu? Do you mind if I stay in here?"

I bite my lip. It's not often Wendy wants to come in my room. I nod. "Sure. What's up?"

She walks in silently, Happy blinking up hazily as he hears her come in. Of course, Carla follows Wendy in, and Happy leaps down to the she-cat with a meow. Wendy sits down next to me, rubbing her eyes. "I had a weird dream just now."

My heart pounds some more. "What was it about?"

She bites her lip. "A dragon, I think. A big, white one. I was there, of course, but I looked different." She blinks a few times. "Why do you ask?"

I stare at the ground with shock in my eyes. We had the fucking same dream?! "...I had the same dream, except there was fire everywhere with a red dragon." She stares at me with large brown eyes. "Really?! That's crazy! Do you...do you think it means something?!" I chuckle lightly. What, are we in some kind of mysterious fantasy novel? "Nah, probably coincedence." I partly disbelieve my own words; what dreams are ever that similar?! It has me thinking: did Gajeel have the same dream, too? Maybe I'll ask him later.

I pat my little sister's back, assuring her. "It'll be okay, Wendy. We've been through a lot; I'm sure this is nothin', if it's even anything." She nods, but her eyes are doubtful. "Okay, Natsu."

I look at the time. 4:58. I frown, knowing I'll have to wait for at least an hour to actually get moving. I sigh, stretching my legs again. "You can hang out in here if ya want. Happy's sure glad Carla's here." Wendy giggles, watching the two cats in front of her. They family of siblings actually had three cats; one was Gajeel's and his name is Panther Lily. Lily for short. Kind of a weird name, but whatever. Happy isn't the most normal name either. Carla's the only normal one out of the bunch.

Lucy's POV

I wake up groggily, scrunching up my eyes against the artificial light in my room. I look around, stretching and wincing at the pain in my back. Apparently I had fallen asleep here at my desk last night, by the looks of my location. I rubbed my head, scrunching my nose up at the feeling of my messy hair. I check the time, and it's 5:10 in the morning. I stand, stretch a few times, and rush into the bathroom. Sadly, my room is no longer connected to a bathroom after I had moved rooms. At least my room is larger. I take a hasty shower, brush my teeth, and hurry back into my room. I put on my school uniform, straightening the tie as I look into a mirror. Ugh, I got a new scar last night, and it's hard to hide, even with makeup. I sigh, put on some makeup, shrugging at the outcome. Hopefully, no one will take notice.

I finish getting ready by fastening my hair in a ponytail to the side of my head with a bow. It's sort of my trademark look. I smooth out my clothing, grabbing my phone and plugging in some headphones. I begin playing: "Bored to Death" by Blink 182, and grab my books and bags. Humming softly, I leave my house with a muffin in hand. My dad stows food away, but I know exactly where the stash is. I go there every chance I get to get some food, even if my dad finds me. I feel much better today, better than I've felt in years. I guess this schools changing me. It's strange how something can go from 0 to 100 in only a few minutes.

"Hey, Lu-chan!"

I turn, smiling as I catch sight of a certain blunette. She waves enthusiastically, and I see Gajeel striding beside her. He sends me a small but friendly smirk.

I walk over to them, giving Levy a hug. "Hi, Levy-chan. How's life today?" Levy laughs. "Funny choice of words! It's going good, what about you?" I shrug, smiling softly. "It's alright."

I see something flash across her face when she looks at mine, something like concern. I look away hastily; she must have noticed my new scar. "So," I say, clearing my throat. "Let's get to school."


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Oi, humans! Sorry for the late post; been busy with the last few days of school. ^w^'  
So, this is Chapter Five, finally!  
Enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

After a laborous, eventful morning, the students of Fairy Tail High now all seat in the cafeteria for lunch. I sit with Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal (the guy who always sits with Erza), and Wendy. I'm faintly surprised Natsu didn't sit with Lisanna, since he's her boyfriend. I push the thought away, a hint of a smile upon my face as I watch an intense argument between Natsu and Gray. It's normal, Erza tells me with a roll of her eyes.

"Whadya say, Ice Prick?!"

"I said you're a dumbass, Flame Brain!"

"Ice Perv!"

"Flaming Idiot!"

Erza presses her fingers to her temple. "Enough, you two!"

To my surprise, the two boys stop immidiately. They grin at Erza, who lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I take note of this moment; it seems if Erza says to shut up, you had better.

"So, Natsu, what did Lisanna want last night?"

Gray snickers at Levy's sudden question, making innappropriate gestures with his hands. Natsu jabs him with an elbow, calling him 'Ice Perv' once more. "She just wanted to talk." He lets out a frustrated sigh as he holds off Gray's angry punch to the head. "She is changing, I guess," he mumbles, his eyes taking on a troubled look. I watch him thoughtfully. He must really care about her if he's still with her. I take a bite out an apple. Or maybe just to get some popularity...Lisanna seems pretty popular...

I push that thought away. Natsu's not that kind of guy.

"Just break up with that annoying bitch already," Gajeel says in an annoyed tone. "I can't stand it when she comes over. " Levy jabs him in the abdomen with her elbow, and he flinches away. Natsu rolls his eyes. "I can make my own decisions, y'know."

"Hey, Natsu!~ Come over here!~"

We all look at Lisanna's table to see Lisanna waving at Natsu, her smile broad. He grins uneasily back. "Uhm, I'm gonna hang with my friends right now," he says nervously, turning back to us. I see everyone's shocked expression. I'm sure mine is as well. I can't help feeling the slightest bit smug for some reason...

I glance over at Lisanna. She's staring at Natsu with shock and anger. Sighing shortly, the white haired girl stands and storms over to Natsu. My heart leaps into my throat, and I lean over and tap Natsu on the shoudler. "Look what's coming..."

Lisanna places a firm hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as I shoot back into my seat. He looks over at her, chewing on his food with his eyebrows raised. "You don't do that to your girlfriend," she hisses, shooting me a death glare. I wince back. What have I ever done to her?!

Natsu sets his jaw, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm eating my lunch."

"That doesn't give you an excuse for sitting with these losers."

The whole cafeteria goes quiet after her piercing words. Natsu quits chewing, his hands clenched. Erza's pupils are no more than tiny dots, and Jellal sets a hand on her shoudler. Gajeel's eyes blaze malice at the white-haired girl, and this time, Levy doesn't hold him back. The blunette stares at Lisanna with hurt and anger, her fists clenched on the table. I look down at the apple I had been eating. No longer do I have an appetite. Gray clenches his teeth together, beginning to face Lisanna when Erza lashes out at her.

"Don't you dare call us losers! You used to hang out with us as well! You're asking for a fight, Lisanna!"

Jellal leaps up and reaches out for Erza, but Natsu beats him. He nudges Erza out of the way, his gaze shadowed as he faces his girlfriend. "You've crossed the line too many times now, Lisanna," he says in a low voice, his eyes shimmering with anger. Lisanna steps back a bit, her eyes becoming regretful and frightened. I almost feel pity for her. I wouldn't want to be yelled at by Natsu.

"Don't ever call my friends losers, idiots, bitches, or anything, ever again. You'll wish you hadn't." He pauses, breath shaking. "If you can't be nice to them, we're done, Lisanna."

Lisanna's POV

I stare with utter shock at my boyfriend. He fucking broke up with me right in front of the whole school?! I blush deeply, anger flaring up inside of me. "Y-you can't do this, Natsu! Not without me-"

"Stop treating me like I'm six. Are you deaf? I said _it's over_."

I glance over at Lucy. Jealousy boils up within me as I look at her. Big brown eyes, long blonde hair. Skinny, pale, soft skin, pretty. Much prettier than I am. It must be because of her. I look back over at Natsu, eyes blazing. "Fine then! I don't want to hang out with them ever again." I spit out the words like they're something bitter tasting. Bile climbs into my throat and tears well in my eyes. Oh god, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Inhaling shakily, I rush off, out of the cafeteria and into the restroom. I stare into the mirror, gazing at the fury and hurt in my face.

And then I burst into tears.

I lean against the counter, sobbing heavily. Natsu's my best friend! My boyfriend! Wait, no, my ex now. The thought makes me cringe. Maybe I went too far...

No! He's always spending more time with them than me. And now he's got his eyes on Lucy. I bet he likes her more than me. I'm sure of it. I slam a fist onto the countertop. She's just a skinny bitch! I've seen her, she hardly eats at all.

I hear running steps coming closer and someone bursts into the bathroom. It's Juvia and Mira, worried looks on their faces. Juvia gives me a big hug, my sister joining her in silence.

"Juvia is so sorry! He shouldn't have done that in front of everyone."

"I'm sorry, too, Lisanna. But, you did go too far..."

I struggle from their grasp, facing my sister in a rage. "I didn't go too far! I was right! I was right! He shouldn't have been hanging out with them. He should've been with me! And I'm sure he likes Lucy more than me..."

Sobs over take my words. I feel jealousy, rage, and hurt all at once. Mira wraps me into another hug, murmuring soft words of comfort. Juvia stands back, hands clasped before her. "But, Gray-sama isn't a loser..."

Natsu's POV

I sit back down in my spot, shoving my hands into my pockets. I let out a long sigh, burying the bottom half of my face into my scarf. I take the pear I had been eating and take a bite, but my stomach closes against it. I'm not happy or sad, just frustrated. I don't understand why Lisanna would be like that. She used to hang out with us all the time, until about a year ago. I kept dating her but became hesitant about it, because of the way she treats my friends.

I look at the group around me. They stare at me with shock, well Gajeel's staring at me with the smugest expression. I roll my eyes at him, but manage a smile. Gajeel snickers. "You _finally_ got rid of her," he cackles, but is silenced by a glare from Lucy. The blonde stays silent, her eyes cast down. I can't read her expression, so I ask: "What's wrong, Luce?" She jumps a bit, looking up. "I dunno. Tired." I cock my head, unconvinced. "Truly?" She nods, setting the barely-eaten apple back onto the table.

Something hits me like an invisible fist. She's so skinny, she's easily considered gaunt. Even though her chest isn't very...small, the clothing on her hanging off of her loosily. She's very pale, with only a few freckles dotting her face. She huddles within herself, like she's afraid of something. I notice scars on her arms and face, one marking underneath her chin. I swallow. What situation is she in...?

"Why are you staring at me?"

I start, looking sharply away from Lucy, who's blushing deeply. Gray nudges me. "C'mon, you just broke up with Lisanna." I shove him, and he nearly topples off the bench. He punches me in the shoulder. I flinch, shooting daggers at him. Surprisingly, we're best friends. We just like to fight a lot.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and I let out a sigh. "I'm so not looking forward to History," I grumble. "Lisanna will avoid me as much as possible, I'm sure, or try to win me back." Erza pats my shoulder, gaze firm. "Don't worry, I-we, won't let her." I grin; Erza's very protective of her friends. She nods and walks with Jellal, planting a kiss on his cheek. Levy and Gajeel hold hands as they walk off towards Gildart's History class. I've always thought they are the strangest pair. History is my favorite class, since we hardly do anything but goof off. Lucy walks fowards, shrugging her backpack onto her shoulder. She walks ahead of me, her ponytail swishing as she walks. I suddenly spot scars on her legs as well as the back of her neck. I wince. I wonder how she gets those.


	6. Chapter 6: Levy's House

Lucy's POV

"So, Lu-chan, are you able to come to my house tonight?"

I bite the inside of my cheek at my blunette friend's question. It's the end of the day, and most of my friends had disappeared off to some other place.

"Um, I think so. Let me check with my dad."

I inwardly shudder as I pull out my phone to text that man. I tell him simply that I would be at a friend's house that night. I don't expect him to text back or anything; I only expect lots of angry shouts and beatings when I return home.

I turn back to Levy, forcing a smile. "Looks like I can come." Levy gives a small squeal of joy. "Great. Let's go!"

We walk over to her house. She lives in a nice neighborhood, that was for sure. Almost as nice as my home, which was a huge, unkept mansion. Levy suddenly swerves one way, and I catch myself before going on without her.

We're in her driveway, and her house is a simple but pretty, two story home with beautiful landscaping. "My mom is a gardener," Levy said breezily. "That's why our lawn is so well kept." I nod silently, gazing at the gorgeuos flowers and trimmed bushes. Our house used to look like this (maybe not as nice), but when Mother died, no one took care of the yard anymore.

Levy rings the doorbell, and we stand there for a moment until we here the door unlocking. A petite, brown haired woman with bright brown eyes answers the door, a smile lighting her whole face. "Hi, Levy. And who's this? A friend?"

Levy and I nod in usion. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's new," Levy chirps, stepping inside. I follow her quickly. Her mother reminded me of Levy, and even my mother. I feel a pang at this, but force a smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. McGarden," I say quietlly. She chuckles, closing the door. "Shy, are we?" I almost shake my head. _Not really._

Levy swerves for the stairs and we head up into her room. I instantly love it; it was a pale, star-shine yellow with blue accents. It was almost like a tiny library, with all the shelves of books around. I set down my things, smiling. "Levy-chan, I love your room!"

She smiles back. "Thanks! I do too. Gajeel thinks otherwise, though. It's too bright for him." I chuckle, and sit down on a bean-bag chair. It was defininetly comfortable in this home.

"So, what homework should we start on?" She asks. "My mom will make dinner and everything, while we work." I nod in reply, thinking. "Let's start on ELA. Get the easy stuff out of the way." Levy nods in agreement and puts on some music before pulling out her own work.

After awhile of doing homework, Levy's phone buzzes. She squeaks in surprise and I jump, startled. She gets up and sees who it was. "It's my dad!" She squeals. She slides the "answer" symbol, and her father's face appears on the screen.

"Hey, Flower!"

"Hey, dad!" Levy replies, sitting back down. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he says. "My arm's still bothering me a bit. The nurses' keep makin' me stay outta the battlefield. It gets annoying."

"At least you're staying safe," Levy laughs, her voice full of meaning. I smile softly to myself, understanding. Her father was out in the war.

"Oh, I have a new friend over," Levy chirps. "This is Lucy Heartfilia."

She turns the phone's screen over to me, and I wave. "Hello, Mr. McGarden," I say rather nervously.

He laughs heartily. "No need to be shy. Nice to meet ya, Miss Lucy."

I feel a pang of jealousy at Levy. I wished my father was nice like that. I wish I could talk to him like a normal family. I wish he acted like he used to, when Momma was alive.

I listened to their chat for a little while longer, trying not to be nosy while listening. Soon they hung up, and Levy and I get back to homework.

"Your dad seems cool," I comment, not looking up. "Yeah," she replies, a bit sadly. "I miss him a lot, though. He's gone almost all the time. It's a rare occasion when he comes home." I nod, not saying anything back.

"What're your parents like, Lucy?"

I freeze, clenching my pencil tightly. "Um...well...y'know...nothing special."

Levy looks at me with a suspicious eye. "Uh huh. Cool."

"Yep."

I'm not ready to tell her. Not anybody. No matter how much it hurts to keep it a secret, I have too. When I'm ready, maybe. Just not now.

Soon we finish our work and then began talking about random and rather silly things. I asked her how she met Gajeel; she asked me if I had any crushes yet. We talked about our old schools, but I left out many things about my old schools. I'm still scarred by the way they treated me there... Fairy Tail High is literally amazing.

After eating dinner, I check the time on my phone. My eyes widen, but I don't say anything. It's nealy 7:00, and by now, my dad will be fuious. I think for a moment, contemplating what I would do. Maybe I should stay here for a while longer, or I should leave now. I bite my lip, looking over at Levy. "Um, Levy," I say. She turns and looks at me, eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

"My dad hates it when I'm home late...so, I'd better leave soon."

Levy nods, a smile on her face. "That's fine, Lu-chan. If you really need to leave, that's okay."

I give her a smile back. Levy was the kindest person I've known for a while. In fact, everyone at Fairy Tail High (well, maybe not Lisanna) was super nice. "Thanks Levy-chan," I reply. "I can stay here a little bit longer, though."

By the time it reaches 7:30, I know I have to leave. Levy and I head downstairs to tell her mother I had to leave. "That's fine," she says cheerfully. "I hope you can come back soon!" I smile and give Levy a hug before leaving. "See you tomorrow," she says as I leave the house.

I don't exactly enjoy walking home alone when it's getting dark. There were so many things that I know happen on these streets that I'd rather not happen to me. I pull my jacket closer to my body, but not really because I was cold. I quicken my pace, scolding myself for being so paranoid. This is actually a very safe neighborhood and I just worry too much.

The sun was nearly over the horizon when I'm almost to my home. I had plugged in my headphones and was listening to music when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shreik and whip around, heart racing. Before me I see Natsu with a surprised expression on his face. "Sorry, Lucy!" He laughs. "I thought it was you."

I blink a few times and relax my position. "Very funny," I reply. "It's dark out and I'm alone, and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Of course I would freak out."

Natsu shrugs sheepishly. "Sorry." He looks down past me, hands in his pockets. "This is where you live? Nice," he remarks. My eyes widen. "Uhh, no! I went to Levy's house and now I have to pass through this neighborhood to get to mine."

Natsu nods slowly, but doesn't look very convinced. "Okay. Hey, since it's dark out and you're alone, do you mind if I walk with you?"

I blink once. Part of me wanted to say yes and the other half screamed no. I rub my arm with the other. "I-It's fine, it's not too far from here. Thank you, though!" Natsu looks a bit disappointed and the slightest bit hurt, but smiles. "You sure? I've got nothing better to do anyways."

I've got to find a better excuse. "Well, um, my dad, you see, doesn't like guys very much, and if he sees me with you, uh..."

Natsu's eyes widen. "Oh, yeah. Sure, that's fine." I smile. _I convinced him!_

"Well, see you tomorrow, Luce!" With that, Natsu turned and began walking away.

I breathe out quietly and turned my own way. I felt bad about lying and turning him down, but I have to keep my secret safe for now. One day, when I'm emotionally ready, I'll tell my friends. But now is not the time.


	7. Chapter 7: Small Talk

**I apologize for not updating any of my stories in so long! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, though! :')**

* * *

"...today you will be taking a test..."

Makarov-sensei's voice droned on outside of my thoughts. How many tests does he give out in a week? I rested my head in my hand out of boredom, but didn't sigh. I didn't want to seem rude and have our sensei mad at me. I already have a few people on that list, and I don't want to add more.

Suddenly I hear the sliding of paper on my desk and I looked down, seeing a test packet before me. I reached down and grabbed a pencil from my bag. As I raised myself back up to my desk, my eyes locked with Natsu's. An involuntary blush crept along my face and I looked hurridly away. I blinked a few times, scolding myself for acting foolishly. I refocused on the test, gripping my pencil tighter than normal as I sensed Natsu's gaze boring into me.

I finish the test soon. After turning in the paper I slid back into my seat, reaching down and taking out book. Sighing silently I opened the faded pages, fingers flipping the dusty leaflets as I skimmed the words absently. It was one of my mother's old books; I had grabbed it from our library this morning. The library in our home was forbidden by my father, but I went in there anyways. He didn't seem to mind, surprisingly, and let me go in there occasionally. Those times are the only times I can see any good in him. I turned the pages back to the beginning, and began to read. I soon hear other students finishing their tests and turning them in. After some time I'm deep within the book's plot and didn't notice the bell ringing. It takes Levy tapping on my shoulder to get my attention. I start and look up at the blunette. She smiles. "I can relate," she says simply, waiting for me to get my things together. I smile to myself. I'm so happy and lucky to have a friend like Levy.

As we exit the classroom, I spot something peculiar. Lisanna is standing in front of Natsu, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Levy seems to notice as well and nudges me with her elbow. "She must be trying to get him back." I nod, chewing on my lip. "Desperate much?"

As we leave the scene, I began wondering. What if Natsu gives into her pleas and starts dating Lisanna again? Or what would happen if he refuses? Lisanna would likely be furious. I sigh, catching Levy's attention. "What's up, Lu-chan?" She glances behind her when I don't reply. A sly smile curls her lips. "You aren't _jealous_ , are you?" I shoot her a look. "No! Why would I be?" The blunette shrugs, still smiling. "I was just assuming..."

I roll my eyes. Why would I like someone like Natsu?

Before my mind can think up reasons why, I push the thought away and enter the English classroom.

English has always been my favorite subject. Since I write frequently, I always like to learn how I can hone my skills to become a better writer. Sadly Levy and I don't share the same class, but that's fine. I usually sit next to Natsu and Erza. Our sensei, Ultear, walks to the front of the classroom, scanning the class coolly. Her eyes land on the empty seat next to me, where Natsu usually sits. I bite the inside of my lip. Natsu was still caught up with Lisanna. Ultear-sensei shakes her head disapprovingly and writes something down. My breath catches in my throat. I knew where he is, so maybe I could go fetch him. Ultear-sensei doesn't take late students lightly. Insticintively my hand shoots up. "Ultear-sensei?"

The woman's eyes shifted over to me. "Mm? Lucy? What is it?"

I chew on my lip, suddenly nervous under her stare. "Well, I know where Natsu might be, should I go get him?"

Ultear-sensei's eyebrows hightened a bit at me. Maybe she was suspicious of me. "That's fine, I suppose. He can't risk being late again."

I nod my head gratefully and exit the classroom. I am aware of the class' gaze as I leave.

I walk back to the place where I last saw him. I frown when I see he and Lisanna both aren't present. I suddenly feel nervous within the empty halls of Fairy Tail High. I look around for a bit longer, fiddling with my hands. Still no sign of the pink-headed boy.

"Natsu?" I call. "Where are you? Ultear-sensei sent me to look for you."

Still no reply. I continue to bite down on my lip. Where the hell would he be?

"Lucy? Is that you?"

I whip around, heart pounding. To my relief I see Natsu. "Y-Yeah," I stammer, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "Ultear-sensei sent me after you. Where were you?"

Natsu shrugs, walking up to me. "Not important. Let's head to the English room now."

We walk side-by-side on the trek back. For some reason it feels kind of awkward. "So, Natsu, how's it like without Lisanna."

He shrugs in reply. "Fine, I guess. She doesn't stop pestering me though."

I nod, unsure of what to say. "Ah."

We make it back to the classroom, and I'm surprised to see that our sensei has waited for us. We take our seats after a nod from Ultear-sensei, and immediatly class swings into motion. I can't help but glance at Natsu every once-in-a-while. He looks rather downcast and unfocused. I sigh inwardly, turning my attention back to class. Right now wasn't the time to talk.

"Today, I am assigning you your first essay." Groans follow Ultear-sensei's words. "It will be an expository essay, about something you are interested in. It must be approved by me first, of course, but I want you to learn about the thing that you're most interested in."

I sit there for a moment, somewhat frustrated. I had no clear idea what I am really interested in. Art? Writing? Science? I don't know. I chew on my lip, as I always do when I'm nervous, as our sensei handes out the rubric. I flip the pages, skimming over the words. I glance over at Natsu, who isn't touching the packet. I furrow my brow and turn away, concerned. Maybe I should talk to him later.

I slip the packet into my English folder and put that back into my backpack. I turn to Erza, who's still reading over the packet. "So, Erza? What do you think you're doing for the essay?"

The redhead doesn't look up. "Fencing or martial arts."

I blink, but I'm not surprised. Erza is always exact about what she is doing and makes sure she does it well. I admire her for that. Sometimes I wish I was as strong as she at times.

The bell suddenly rings and I am automatically going for my backpack. I grab it and lift it from the ground, clenching my teeth from its weight. I feel someone's gaze on me and look around, catching Gray looking at me. I turn away, knitting my eyebrows together. I wonder why?

I leave the classroom before most people and scan the hallways for Levy. Her wild, blue hair isn't hard to spot. I push through the crown towards her, smiling. "How was sciene?" I chirp.

Levy rolls her eyes. "Gajeel nearly exploded the classroom again," she muttered, glancing at her black-haired boyfriend. I laugh and shake my head. "So, normal?"

"Yep. How was English?"

I shrug. "We have an essay now," I say, earning a groan from Gajeel. "And Natsu's acting weird. I had to find him to make sure he wasn't late."

Levy clutched her face with her hands. "Awe, that's so sweet!" She crooned, swooning. I roll my brown eyes at her. "Very funny. You have to get to class."

"Same goes for you!"

We part ways and head for our own classes. Science is another class I enjoy. Leo-sensei is a good teacher, but does tend to get off track. Also, I find him staring at me for long periods of time, which disturbs me. But he makes up for it with interacting with the experiments we preform.

"Pop quiz!"

Those are the first words I hear walking into the science room. I blink in surprise. Another pop quiz? I swear, this man gives us one every other day.

A collective groan fills the room. It's not that the quizes are hard, it's just they're so frequent. I sigh as I set my things down and sit down in the class, preparing myself for today's pop quiz. Leo-sensei rushes through the classroom, setting down quizes onto the students' desks.

As mine settles on my table, I reach down and grab a pencil. As I do, I notice some kind of sticky note stuck on my bag. Perplexed, I pulled it off, reading it.

Lucy;

Do you mind coming to talk to me later? I need to tell you something. Kind of important, so please don't run off like you always do. Meet me at the field.

-Natsu.

My eyes widen. Natsu wanted to talk to me? But why? I felt heat rush to my cheeks but I'm not entirely sure why. I stuff the note in my bag again and grab a pencil. I start on the quiz, though I'm not exactly focused on it. My mind was wondering why Natsu would want to talk to me.

Finally, it's lunchtime, my refuge. I smile at the group of friends that had gathered at the table we usually sit as I settle down. Everyone is there; Erza and Jellal are together, Levy and Gajeel and talking, Gray and Natsu sit next to each other, and I settle down next to Levy. Normally, Gray and Natsu would be bickering about something, but Natsu is still silent. In fact, almost everyone is quiet. Gajeel and Levy fall silent after a bit and we're left staring awkwardly at each other (well, mainly Natsu).

"Alright," Gray growled, fed up with the silence. "Spill it, Natsu."

Natsu didn't bugde. I narrow my eyes, chewing on a piece of apple. Erza and Jellal exchange glances, and I can't help but look towards where Lisanna normally sat. To my surprise, she wasn't there. Nor was her sister or brother, Mirajane and Elfman (who I personally think are ten times better than she). I frown and look back at Natsu.

"It's nothing," he finally says, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Nothing important."

Nobody pushes him, though Gray doesn't look too pleased. I glance over at Gajeel. The two being brothers, I was surprised Gajeel hadn't tried to get it out of Natsu yet. Though he looks about ready to.

Nobody really talks for the rest of lunch. We try at small talk, but it fails miserably. I begin to realize, that if Natsu would ever be gone, we'd have nothing to say anymore. He kept us all together.

I finished my lunch on this thought, and never really stopped thinking about it for the rest of the day.

As I had promised myself, I went to meet Natsu where he had instructed. The breeze was rather strong today, and when I look at the clouds, I'm sure a storm is on its way. Great.

After waiting for a bit, I start to become confused. Had Natsu really gave her a note? Was it a prank? My mind continued to ramble until I heard footsteps. I looked behind me, and saw the pink-headed man strolling up to me. Suddenly I have butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks for comin', Luce," he murmured. I smile weakily. "No problem. Y-You wanted to talk to me...?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah. Um, sorry for the way I've been acting for one. Just kinda outta it today."

I shake my head with a smile. "It's fine. I understand."

"Anyways, I wanted to explain why I was actin' so strange... Lisanna has refused to ever speak to me again." He looks genuinely hurt, and I suddenly wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"Oh, Natsu," I say. "I'm really sorry. Though, I don't really know how that feels... I'm sure it's horrible. Really, I'm sorry."

He smiles weakily in reply. "Thanks. I...I thought I could tell you without someone being kinda rude about it. I know she wasn't extremely nice to everyone... But she was my first friend." I think I see tears in his eyes as he talks.

"I'll always be here to listen. Anytime."

He smiles again, another one of those, weak, fragile smiles. It almost broke my heart.

"Thanks, really, Lucy. I know it seems silly that I went to this extent to talk... But... It feels better this way. I'm glad I'm able to talk to you."

I smile, half-laughing. "You're welcome."

I glance at my watch and my eyes widen. Oh, crap... I was here too late. I flash a hasty grin at Natsu before grabbing my things and running past him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I holler before I take off to my home.

I feel Natsu's gaze on me as I sprint. I'm glad he wanted to talk to me.


	8. Chapter 8: Where's Lucy?

Lucy's POV

I stare, teary-eyed, down at the picture of my mom that rests in my hand.

Normally I don't miss her so much, but there are nights I feel like the world is ending.

Her gentle smile breaks my heart. The soft curve of her smooth, blonde hair, the gleam in her chocolate-colored eyes. I stifle back a sob.

And, sometimes there are times I feel like harming myself, the greif is so much. It doesn't seem as bad as lying in your bed and watching the world around you disappear. That's how I imagine my mom, pale as the sheets behind her as she faded from the world. I shut my eyes against those images, holding my knees close to my chest as I cry.

After my little pity-party I look up at the clock. Crap, it's nearly three a.m. With a final wipe of my eyes I slide under my covers, setting the picture frame on my nightstand. With a heavy sigh I try to sleep, all-the-while knowing it would be close to impossible to do so.

As I finally slipped into sleep, I suddenly hear the wind pick up outside. I stiffen, listening. Rain began pattering on my window and I sat up, feeling frustrated. Why does everything seem against me right now?

I threw the covers off my body and stood. I look over at my mother's picture, a new idea coming to mind. My father should be asleep by now. Maybe I could go there tonight...

I creep silently out of my room, closing the door noiselessly behind me. Watery light filtered from the windows as I crept through the hallways. I flinched at a huge flash of lightning, then at the huge crash of thunder that followed. Rain and wind thrashed at the mansion as the storm raged on. I've never liked storms like these.

After a bit of wandering I finally reach my desired destantation. I rested my hand on the brass knob, testing it. To my surprise, it was unlocked. I opened the door slowly, peering in cautiously. As I do so, I spot something that makes my blood run cold: My dad sitting in the room. For a little bit longer he sat, staring up at a portait of my mother, until he stood slowly. I freeze, but there is no running from him.

He walks towards me. I feel my heart rate quicken and I back away, fear paralyzing my senses. He stares me down dangerously until he snatches my wrist. His stinking breath tickles my face.

"What are you doing out here," he growls quietly. I only whimper in reply.

Through clenched teeth he curses at me, throwing punches at me. I, being too scared to react, just moaned in pain, my head jerking back as he hit my face. He kept hitting and hitting me until hot tears streamed down my face and I'm pressed against a wall. I catch a glance at my attacker, who has tears of rage in his eyes. I shut my own tightly, my body shaking. "Stop... Please..."

He snatches me from the floor and drags me down the stairs. I stumble down the steps, tears blurring my vision. Thunder boomed outside. My father threw open the door and pratically tossed me out into the storm, in nothing but my bra and pants. My face was flushed from rage and crying. Wind whipped my face, rain slashing my body. I wish he hadn't stolen my T-shirt from me... It was cold out here. I curled into a ball on the front porch, staring out dully into the storm.

Gajeel's POV

Rain slapped at my face as I walked down the croncete path. I can't believe I was out walking when this hell of a storm started. Just my luck.

I looked at my phone, which read 3:45 a.m. I needed to go outside after not being able to sleep for a few hours, so I decided to do just that. Now I'm passing through a seriously expensive neighboorhood, and I can't help but stare at the architecture of the houses.

Suddenly I see one house's door swing open. A man throws out a girl with blonde hair, with only a bra and pants on. The door slams behind her, her hair whipping in her face. I stare, shocked at her, some ideas coming to mind about what she might be doing, until I recognize the person.

It was Lucy, Levy's best friend.

I walked closer, trying to avoid being caught by her. Her face seemed swollen and red from crying. I blink, seeing her nose was bleeding too. She clutched her arms to her chest, shaking. My mouth and throat is dry and I have to look away. Is she...? Or being abused?...

I look back at her. I notice old scars and bruises as well as new ones. My breath hitches in my throat as I breathed heavily. We had no idea what had been happening... But I don't blame her for not saying anything. Neither will I; that would be betrayl. I look at her and the unkept house and the neighboorhood around. From this point on, I vow to make sure Lucy Heartfilia stays safe.

Lucy's POV

The next day, I woke up in a stiff ball on my front porch. I am soaked and freezing cold to the bone. I struggle to stand, groaning at the soreness in my whole body. My face felt swollen from the punches I had taken and my nose throbbed with pain. I shiver, teeth chattering. I stare around for awhile, blinking at the damage the storm last night had caused. Tree limbs lie everywhere and the roads looked nearly flooded. The sky was still covered in grey clouds when I look up. I turn and tested the door; it opens right away. Maybe my father had unlocked it this morning.

As soon as I made it inside I ran to her bedroom, almost slamming the door behind me. As I pull on a band tee I told myself I wouldn't be going to school that day. I feel worse than I have in a long time. I let out a short sigh and sat on my bed. Tears almost well in my eyes, but I swallow them back. I realize I have to use the restroom badly and so swiftly and quietly I rush to the bathroom.

Natsu's POV

I check my watch for the three-hundredth time. By now, all my friends had gathered together except for Lucy. I look over at Levy, who is chewing her lip nervously. "Can you get a hold of her?"

"No. I've sent her multiple texts."

I look over at Gajeel, who remained silent. He hadn't spoken all morning and that was weird. I felt suspicious of my brother for some reason. He stared at his shoes with an unreadable expression.

Soon enough, the bell rings, and we realize that waiting here all day wasn't going to do anything. We sigh reluctantly and break apart, everyone headed for our classes. I can't help but glance behind me, as if Lucy would be running after us, calling for us to wait for her.

Gajeel's POV

Honestly, I'm not surprised the blonde didn't show up today. After what I'd saw, I wouldn't want to come back to school for months.

But I wasn't Lucy. When I had saw her, she wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes seemed defeated more than anything, with only a hint of pain. Maybe she was used to it. Thinking like this makes the hair on my neck stand on end.

I can't really focus for the rest of the day. Levy frets to me about Lucy, but I don't say anything. I won't say anything. I can't, not even to Levy. I do kind of feel guilty about that, but it wasn't my job to say anything. I knew Lucy would talk when it was her time.

Natsu's POV

Time seems to fly by and suddenly I found myself in the cafeteria. I settle down in my normal spot next to Gray. It seems quieter without Lucy here. It wasn't that she was talkative, it just felt empty-like. "Maybe she's just sick," Erza suggested with a shrug. "We shouldn't worry too much. If she doesn't show up for awhile, however, is the time to start worrying."

We all agree to this. Everyone gets sick. It's as natural as the Sun revolving around the Earth. Or was it the other way around?


	9. Chapter 9: A New Issue

_**Gajeel's POV**_

Why do I feel so... guilty today?

The feeling has been gnawing away at me ever since I woke up. I guess I have plenty reasons why, but still. I never really feel "guilty".

I walk home alone from school today. Levy's mom picked her up early and Natsu and Wendy had to stay back for sports practice. I have my backpack slung onto one shoulder and I kind of regret it.

Let's be honest... I know why I feel this way. I'm just not willing to accept it. Or willing to be reminded of it. It's because I left Lucy on her front porch nearly naked last night, when it was cold and stormy. How stupid was I? She could have died or something.

Maybe I'm exaggerating, too.

I wish I could fix that. I mean, I don't know the chick too well, but she seems nice. And she's Levy's best friend. And, to be honest, I think I'm too selfish to care too much.

All I can do now is hope for her to be alright. Only because Levy would be crushed if she didn't show up ever again.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I wipe sweat from more forehead and chug down some water. We had just paused for a break during basketball practice. I really like this sport. I've been playing it ever since I came here to Fairy Tail. Not to brag, but I do consider myself one of the best on the team.

Maybe the best.

Our coach blows his whistle for the 100th time at us. I wipe my mouth and jog out to where he stood. "Alright, boys," he growled in his naturally-loud voice. "You need to learn to step up your game. You're good, but "good" won't get you anywhere. Natsu, Gray, you two need to learn how to focus better. Elfman, Laxus, you may be big and strong, but you need to learn how to move faster." He kept on pointing us out for about another 10 minutes before we could get back to practice. I frowned, looking at the time. Wendy's volleyball practice would be over soon. I don't want to be late for her again. I don't like her being by herself.

We continue practice for 20 more minutes until our coach finally gives into our pleas to go home. It was 15 minutes past the time I was supposed to join Wendy, and I was feeling pretty badly about that. I quickly pack up my things and head out the gym, sending a quick text saying sorry to Wendy for being late. I know she gets paranoid being alone for too long.

I rush out to the front hall, relieved to see the little blunette waiting for me. To my dismay, she looks like she was about to cry. Her face lights up when she sees me, though, and I rush for her. "Sorry for being so late," I puff. "Coach kept us behind again."

"It's okay," Wendy murmured. "I was just gettting...worried."

I smile and nod at her guiltily. "Let's get home."

We exit the school together. She has her blue hair in two pigtails; I think that's my favorite hairstyle of hers. I love my little sister; we've stuck with each other through thick and thin. Gajeel was just... distant, I guess. He's the kind thats hard to talk to. I'm surprised even Levy can hold a conversation with a guy like him.

"How was school?" I ask nonchalantly. Wendy gives me a little smile. "It was okay."

"Just okay? What happened?"

I see her hands tighten around her books. "Marrin was bothering me again. About our parents."

I feel my blood chill. I hate when anyone talks about our parents. We, Gajeel, Wendy and I, miss them to death. They were a light of hope in our lives. I clench my teeth and my fists. "I'm sorry, Wendy."

There was nothing else to say. There wasn't exactly much I could do about the problem. Nobody else understands how hard it is.

"It's fine, really," Wendy sighs. "My friends stood up for me."

"But it still hurts?"

"It always does, Natsu."

Those last words send a little stab of pain in my chest. I knew they were true.

We walk in silence the rest of the way home. It stayed cloudy all day. My thoughts drift to Lucy. Levy hadn't said anything about recieving a text from the blonde. I felt worried about her. I'm hoping she's just sick. She always acts... sort of "off". Like something isn't right. I've discussed this with Gray; he's noticed it too. I don't want to pry at her, though; we might lose her a friend if we do.

If anything was wrong, she would tell us, right?

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I spent the rest of the day in my room. Luckily, I've formed sort of a stash of food in my room, so I didn't starve the whole day. Currently, I'm snacking on some chips while reading a book. I have to admit; I'm extremely bored. Sure, I've found things to do, but I'm one of those people who can't sit in one place for too long. Which kind of sucks, when you're me.

The book I'm reading is one of my mom's. It's actually really interesting. It's about a girl that can control the stars, as well as the Zodiac. I kind of admire the main character. She's really brave and honest.

The exact opposite of who I am.

I sigh in contentment, turning another page. The plot just keeps thickening. I'm about to reach a battle scene when my phone suddenly buzzes. I look up and reach for it. The screen says that Levy has texted me. I swallow. Great. I'd been avoiding that all day. I contemplate my choices: reply or ignore. Ignoring seemed easier. Replying would probably make my friends worry less... and become more suspicious.

Ignoring would make them worry even more, too.

I sigh again and decide to ignore it. Why would they worry, anyways? It's normal for people to be abscent. Maybe they think I'm sick.

I set my phone down, without unlocking it, and go back to reading.

 _ **Mavis' POV (ooh, lookie here! a new POV and a new character!)**_

The principal of Fairy Tail High sat at her desk and fiddled with her thumbs. That's what she always did when she was nervous.

Recently, some strange things had been happening. Books that had banned years ago have begun reappearing. Sightings of strange creatures have been spotted all over the city. People have started to gone missing.

This was not good news to the headmaster.

These events are all tied together, in her eyes. She knows what they mean. But why they were occuring, she did not understand.

She's thought up multiple ways why, but cannot narrow them down. Soon, her colleiges would start noticing. The students would start to question. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked at some of the papers on her desk.

They had all agreed to never speak of this again. That's why they had everyone's memory erased. But with everything going on, someone might speak up. How could she prevent that?

She looked at the files of the students that attend the school. They contain information about their grades, information... and past selves.

These past selves were never to be unveiled. Mavis intended to keep it that way.

She knew it would be a difficult task, indeed.


	10. Chapter 10: Ill Bodies and Intentions

**First off, I'd like to say..**

 **OHMYGODIHAVE176FOLLOWSONTHISOMFL!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this! I didn't think it'd be as successful as it has become. :'D But look! PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS hhHh**

 **I also need to apologize for my inactivity... I get busy and I have writer's block very often. c'x**

 **Well, enjoy another chapter of Tonight, I Need You to Stay!**

* * *

 _ **Bold Italicize = New POV**_

 _Italicize = Thought/Flashback_

"" = Speech

 **. . .** = Transition

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

To go back to school, or to not go back to school. That is the question.

I stare at my uniform, which I had laid neatly out on my bed. It seemed suddenly... I don't know.. menacing to me. I chew on a fingernail, contemplating my choices. I would really like to see my friends, assure them that I'm just fine, but...

I think I really am sick. I woke up with a bad cough that has torn up my throat already. I hardly have a voice anymore. I feel more tired than I usually am. I've checked my temperature a few times, and it seems a little high.

Friends aside, there are plenty of reasons to get back to Fairy Tail High. I probably have makeup work and I really want to talk to Ultear-sensei about my essay. I still haven't decided on my topic. I also needed to see Makarov-sensei about maybe some extra credit; I've noticed my math grade has been slowly plummetting.

I release a long, ragged sigh that hurts my throat. I should probably go to school. I'll see a doctor some other time. I'll take some medicine too, to keep off any other ailments. I hurriedly throw on my uniform and pinned back some of my hair with a long, black ribbon. I put on a little makeup and then my shoes, and hurry out the door with all my things.

I hope I don't run into anybody on the way there. I keep checking over my shoulder as I walk at a very fast pace. I wanted to get there without having to meet my friends along the way... they would probably pester me.

Maybe I should go into school late? So they won't see me before hand and ask me what happened. Though being late would probably be bad for me... I've had no problem getting to school before and I guess it'd be suspicious if I came in late. So that idea isn't an option.

I'm almost to the school anyways, so it'd be pointless to try to hide now. Plenty of kids I see regularly and know me are starting to appear. So, I decide to just focus on getting to school while ignoring everyone else. Hopefully, my friends won't pester me.

Is it just me, or is the school colder than normal? A blast of cold air greets me, as always, but it seems icier than usual. Good thing I brought along a sweater. I check the time; I still have some time before class. Great. I want to look around, but then I might see someone who is looking for me. I know they're looking for me. Last time one of us was absent, they fretted over it all day.

I wait beside a large billboard with plenty of posters adorning it. The time seems like it couldn't pass any slower. I saw Levy and Gajeel walk in earlier and greet the others. I think they're looking for me. I have my phone on silent so that I don't have to recieve any texts. I'm starting to feel bad about this whole hiding act and I kind of want to go see them. But something stops me. Maybe my pride. I don't know - but it sure is convincing.

As the bell rings, I stifle a cough. Man, it hurts. I probably shouldn't talk today, to save my voice. Or something like that. I hurry off to first period, coughing again before entering the classroom. I plop down in my seat, trying to ignore the surprised gasp and shuffling feet of Levy McGarden. "Lucy! What happened? Were you sick?"

At first, I don't reply. I take my things from my bag and put on my sweater in silence before Levy slams a hand on my desk. I flinch and look up at her, as well as most of the class. "Where. Were. You?"

I blink at her, suddenly rather nervous. She glares at me, as if she was trying to read my mind. "Um...," I mumble lamely. "I was sick..."

"Lucy! You're back!"

Now everyone else is swarming me. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, everyone. Why the heck are they acting like this? "We were worried sick about you," Levy fretted, looking at the herd around me. Natsu nods in agreement, his dark eyes wide with worry. "Why weren't you here?"

I blush, flustered. "I-I was just sick," I croak, my voice quite hoarse. I avert my eyes from them, grabbing a pencil from my bag.

"You sure sound like it. Are you sure you're alright?" Erza puts a hand to my forehead, causing me to flinch away. "I-I'm fine," I stammer. There goes my plan of keeping low.

Why did I think it would work, with friends like these?

None of them look convinced by my last statement, but before they could speak, Makarov-sensei clears his throat for attention. My friends cast a worried glance at me before leaving for their seats. I sigh, overwhelmed and feeling worse, and turn my attention to our sensei.

Someone is staring at me, I can feel it. My unease grows as the time goes on, but I don't want to acknowledge it. So, I sit through class, all the while somebody continuing to stare me down.

As the period comes to an end, I notice myself feeling even colder than before. Is that unusual? I have my sweater on and I still am chilly. I decide to ignore it and go on with my day. The bell rings and once again, everyone rushes to me.

"Alright, who was staring at me the entire class?" I imply, frowning. My friends look dumbfounded, saying none of them were. The look honest and I know they wouldn't lie, so I drop the subject.

Then I glance at Gajeel. I've noticed his silence and how he won't look at anyone. I wonder why? He doesn't notice me looking at him; he seems lost in some daze. We, the class, pack up our things and head for the next period.

I realize the next class was English. I almost groan; I still haven't chosen my essay topic. I walk silently, along side my group of friends, who still seem concerned about me. I'm starting to get annoyed. The silence was also rather awkward; we all seem tense for some reason.

Before I enter Ultear-sensei's classroom, I'm stopped by Natsu. I look at him, surprised. He looks back, and I'm taken aback by his serious expression.

"Are you sure you were 'just sick'? You're actin' odd."

I can feel a blush creeping up my neck. "Being sick makes me act odd, I guess," I reply quickly. I don't meet his gaze; I know I'm making it obvious I'm not telling the whole truth. I can't help it. Natsu just stares at me for a few more seconds before sighing and walking into class. Erza looks at me expectantly but I don't say anything.

"Good morning, class," Ultear-sensei greets, brushing back her impecably-straight, black hair with a sweep of her hand. "Today we will be finalizing and discussing our essay topics." A wave of dread hits me at those words. I still haven't even chosen one topic. I chew on my lip worriedly and Erza notices. "Did you choose anything, Lucy?"

I shake my head and she smiles in sympathy. I sigh and all I can do is hope that our sensei understands.

As everyone else retrieves their notebooks from their bags, I take the opportunity to talk to Ultear-sensei. I raise my hand timidly, and she notices. She nods at me and I approach nervously. "Um, Ultear-sensei," I begin, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. "Since I was sick yesterday, I didn't have time to go over a topic.."

She looks disappointed. "Lucy, I know that you were absent and sick, but it's not that hard to think of three things." I nod, blushing in shame, not meeting her gaze. "But instead of focusing on that, focus on deciding something. It can be anything appropriate that interests you. It shouldn't be too hard to come up with something."

Great help, I think sarcastically. As if I didn't know that. I just nod and go back to my seat, with my empty journal before me. "A little help would've been nice," I mutter to myself, catching Erza's attention once more. "Did you get any help?"

I shake my head. She sighs, turning to me. "What interests you, Lucy? What would you want to do in the future?"

Writing is what comes to mind immediately, so I tell her that. She nods, a smirk suddenly forming on her lips. "Sort of ironic, since we're writing an essay." She shakes her head at herself and looks back at me. "Then do that. It's as simple as that."

And here comes the envy I had felt towards the girl from before. I know I shouldn't and it's silly, but she was so quick to fix a problem. I can't even deal with my own without help, as you can see. Still, I thank her and write the topic down. I hope it won't be too difficult.

As I think about it, I realize I actually would like to persue a career in writing. I don't think I'm too bad at it and have had some ideas pop up before. It'd be neat to come up with an original story for me to tell to the world some day...

Ultear-sensei's voice snaps me from my daydream. She is instructing us on how we will discuss our choices and get feedback from our classmates. She tells us to get partners to work with right away. I stay at my desk; I'm not the kind of person to get up and ask someone to be my partner.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and it's Natsu. He smiles at me with his 100 watt grin and says, "Let's be partners." I can't help but smile; it's hard not to when someone like Natsu is around.

He pulls up a chair. As he does so, I catch Gray looking over at us again. I try to catch his eye but he looks away. Weird. I turn my attention back to Natsu and begin discussing with him.

"So what did ya choose?" He asks, looking at me intently. I don't meet his gaze; I'm too shy to do so. "Um, writing," I say, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You?" His face brightens. "That's cool! I'm doing firefighting." I blink at him, almost surprised. I didn't think that'd be something he would choose. He smiles kind of awkwardly. "A little reason why: I was in a car accident when I was little and some firefighters sorta saved my life, so I kinda admire them."

Not the story I was expecting to hear. I can't help but stare, shocked, at him for a few seconds before he laughs.

"Sorry," I apologize, blushing. "That's just... bizarre."

"I know, right?"

"Mhm."

A silence passes where we just look at our papers. This is way more awkward than it should be. "So, Natsu, what aspect of firefighting are you doing?"

"Well, uh," he says kind of sheepishly. "I haven't thought that far yet... I don't know, all of it?"

I can't help but chuckle at him.

We spend the rest of the time more focused on his topic; it was more interesting than mine, anyways. The ring of the bell startles us from our conversation and we pack up, heading to meet up with Levy and Gajeel to walk to Science.

 **. . .**

Science wasn't very eventful today. Just studying over some stuff in our books to prepare for an upcoming test. I was kind of peeved about a test; it hasn't been very long since we started school. But he explained that since we didn't have many homework grades in the book so far, he would need a test to actually put a grade in. I felt a little less mad after hearing his logic. Honestly, I'd rather studying over homework anyways.

I'm walking to lunch when I'm suddenly stopped by some girl. I didn't exactly recognize her; just some girl I'd seen hanging around Lisanna. She had short, very straight indigo hair and almond-shaped, dark eyes. She was chewing on a wad of bubblegum very noticably and didn't seem like she was going to let me pass anytime soon. I gave her an arched brow, which she returned.

"Um, why are you stopping me?"

She gave a small smirk through her gum-chewing. "Eh, just felt like it."

I nod slowly at her, then proceed to push past her. No time for girl drama. I'm beginning to feel worse and worse by the minute.

I hear the clacking of heels behind me, and I'm sure it was Miss Bubblegum. My friends had went on ahead when I stopped to use the bathroom earlier. So basically, I'm stuck with this girl whom I have no idea who they are or why they're bothering me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, right? New kid?"

I don't intend on answering. I'm sure it's one of Lisanna's posse who also blames me for Lisanna's break up.

Oh, yes. I know all about that theory. Bullshit, I tell you.

"You're close friends with Gajeel, aren't you?"

That's what makes me stop. Why the hell would she ask me about Gajeel? If she wants to know anything about him, she should just ask Levy or Natsu...

Then I realized, that was just it. They probably wouldn't talk to this girl no matter what. I was an easier contact.

I turn to face her, frowning. "No, but even if I was, I still wouldn't say anything you want to hear."

She arched her brow again. "Oh, really?" She chuckles, which is sort of creepy. "I can tell you something that will make you."

I just stare blankly at her. Is she serious right now? I shake my head, which was beginning to throb. "Look, I don't have time for this.. why don't you just approach him yourself?"

She grins, which is much scarier than it should be. "He doesn't know I'm here... and wouldn't want to."

I shake my head again and race off to the lunch room. I have to talk to Gajeel immediately. I don't hear her following, but I can feel her staring me downing. I rush into the cafeteria and to my friends. They look at me with surprise and Levy opens her mouth to question me once more, but I ignore her and tap Gajeel on the shoulder. "I need to ask you something," I say quietly, not acknowledging anyone. He gives me a confused - almost worried - look, and stands to follow me.

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

When the blonde chick asks to talk to me, my heart rises to my throat in fear. What if she saw me that night and is going to talk to me about that? Or something worse? I do stand and follow her, but I feel jittery on the way to the hallway.

We stop a little ways from the entrance of the cafeteria. She looks around, as if to make sure nobody was nearby, then faces me. She looks kinda scared. "Do you know a girl with short, indigo hair and dark, narrow eyes? Who is also short and pale?"

I stare blankly at her for a moment, but the something snaps. I can feel the color draining from my face. Oh hell no. Not her. Not here. I close my eyes and put my hand over my face. "Shit," is all I can muster.

Lucy's eyes widen in dismay. "Well, u-um," she continued, her discomfort beginning to obviously grow. "She asked if I was a close friend of yours, but I didn't tell her anything, I swear," she rambles. "I don't know what she wants but she just randomly stopped me in the hallway."

I don't say anything for awhile. I don't know what to do. I can't believe, after all that happen, she has the audacity to show up here...

Suddenly I think of Levy. My stomach lurches and I face Lucy. "Don't say anything about this girl. Levy can't know about her. Neither can Natsu. Or anybody. Anything else that happens is between you and me, ya got it?"

She nods vigorously. I feel bad for being kinda harsh, but I mean business. I can't afford to let anyone know about this girl.

Lucy looks very uncomfortable. I suddenly feel guilty about being so distant and I feel like I should tell her about that night, but I keep my mouth shut. She doesn't need to know right now.

Suddenly she rubs her arms with her hands, as if cold. I narrow my eyes at her. "What's up?"

She shakes her head at me. "I'm just cold, that's all."

I don't pry at her, but something seems off. I guess she's still sick.

As we head back, it hits me. She's probably sick because of that night. My heart sinks and I feel guilty all over again. I feel the urge to tell her again, but something once more stops me. She doesn't need to know. I don't need to deal with it right now, with the appearance of that girl again. Lucy would be fine without knowing.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I wait anxiously for Lucy and Gajeel to come back. Today just keep getting stranger. First Lucy won't say why she was sick or acting strange and now she's talking privately with Gajeel. Everyone seems pretty tense about the whole thing. Especially Levy. Her best friend hasn't been talking to her much and now she was talking with her boyfriend. I know what's going on through her mind, though we all know it's not true.

We all glance up as soon as we hear the door open. Sure enough, Lucy and Gajeel enter, looking rather shaken. I frown at this. Something weird was definetely up. Levy got up for Gajeel and walked back with them silently.

"Is everything okay, Lucy?" Gray asks, out of all people. He looks genuinely concerned.

She doesn't answer, just huddles into her sweater some more.

"How about you, Gajeel?"

He also doesn't reply. This is one of the strangest days I've ever experienced. Gray and I exchange a glance.

We all sort of pick at our food, as if we'd all lost our appetites. Lucy just lays her head down on the table. She must not feel well at all. I feel like telling her to visit the nurse, but I didn't want to bother her.

"Lucy, maybe you should see the nurse."

Lucy hardly acknowledges Levy's suggestion. The blunette looks hurt by her friend's ignorance and looks away. I catch Erza frowning at Lucy.

"Lucy, you really should see the nurse," Erza says in a stern voice. "We're worried about you acting so strangely."

The blonde finally lifts her head. My food sticks in my throat at the sight of her face; it was quite pale. I could feel Gray tense up beside me. "Lucy, go. I'll go with."

She shakes her head at him, though she does stand. She coughs quietly and walks for the door. Someone has to go with her! Gray looks crestfallen and no one else seems to be in any mood to follow.

I stand and hurry after her. I won't let her know I'm following; I'm just making sure she's alright. I can sense multiple people staring at me as I leave the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11: Violeta

_**Bold Italicize = New POV**_

 _Italicize = Thought/Flashback_

" " = Speech

 **. . . = Transition**

* * *

 _"You can't do this to me, Gajeel!"_

 _A small, teenage girl with long, indigo hair stared up at the boy in front of her. She glared at him with so much hatred, it was surprising she hadn't burned through his skull yet._

 _The teenager in front of her folded his arms across his chest, unfased. "I can, actually. We're through, Violeta. You're being too much of a bitch."_

 _The girl clenched her fists, smacking on a wad of gum. "You have no right to call me that, you bastard," she shot back. The man could tell she was in shock and fumbling for a good comeback._

 _He rolled his red eyes at her. "Go fuck yourself," was all he said before stalking off._

 **. . .**

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

It's getting hard to take even one step. I'm close to terrified now, I have no idea what's going on. Why do I feel so cold? So weak? So... close to passing out?

I can't seem to draw in a regular breath. It was dizzying to try to do so. I can see the nurse's from here, but how far can I make it?

Then a strange feeling crashes over me, and my world goes black.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _"Juvia thinks Gajeel-san has a crush on Levy-san!"_

 _The black-haired teenager swung his head to look at his blue-haired companion. He glared at her, but she could see the slightest bit of blush creeping up his neck._

 _She giggled at him. "Don't try to deny it, Gajeel-san," she snickered, her blue eyes mischievous. He rolled his eyes at her, frowning. "Well, I don't," he growled, but his staring at the blunette that sat in the front of the class betrayed his words._

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

As I'm following Lucy, she suddenly drops to the floor. My eyes widen, my breath catches in my throat.

Oh my god.

I rush for her, unaware of my screaming "Lucy" at the top of my lungs. I turn her over, and she's out like a light. My blood runs cold at the chilliness of her skin.

Suddenly I feel people swarming me. Screams of horror rip the air and the rushing of footsteps told me someone was heading for the nurse. I can hear Levy crying. Someone puts a hand on my back. Erza holds the blonde's hand while crying, "I knew it" over and over again.

But it all goes in a blur. All I can really sense is my horror and the sight of Lucy, unconscious, on the floor.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _"So, uhm, Levy.."_

 _The small blunette looked up at Gajeel, her brown eyes curious. "Hm?"_

 _They were sitting on a park bench after school. The two had grown quite close after his break-up. Practically everyone envied their relationship. Especially his ex._

 _He cleared his throat, avoiding meeting her gaze. "I was wonderin'... if you... y'know... would want to go out with me sometime?"_

 _A moment of shocked silence passed. Levy gripped the book she was reading tight, a blush causing her face to go red. Gajeel scratched his cheek nervously._

 _"Uhm..," the blunette began. She was obviously taken aback by his proposal. Suddenly, she laughed, a sound that made Gajeel's heart lurch._

 _"Of course, Gajeel. I'd love to go out with you some time."_

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 ** _Gajeel's POV_**

What the hell just happened?!

One moment I was trying to eat my lunch and forget the incident, the next we all hear Natsu screaming bloody murder. Of course, our instinct tells us to rush to him, but what we are met by is blood-chilling.

Blondie was flat on the ground, obviously unconscious. Levy screams as soon as she comprehends what's going on and rushes for her best friend. Practically the whole school follows in suit. Natsu looks completely out of his mind, staring at Lucy with this stunned look on his face. I watch as Gray comes and kneels beside the pinkette, his expression unreadable. Erza is crying over Blondie as well as Levy. Jellal and a few other people had raced off to the nurse's.

And me? I just stand there, too overwhelmed by shock to move.

She was fine earlier. Sounded a little hoarse, but overall was fine. And now she's out cold. I can feel panic rising up in me as I contemplate what happened.

It has to have something to do with that night. I have to keep myself from having a full-blown panic attack, to save drama. I turn around, clutching my forehead. The feeling of panic and guilt was consuming me.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _"VIOLETA! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _The indigo-haired girl froze at that voice. She turned, blowing a bubble with her gum. Her eyes were wild with rage, but they were now edged with fear._

 _Her ex stood before her, his eyes blazing. She looked back quickly at the blunette, who was holding back tears and trying to cover her bleeding nose._

 _"It's not what you think-" Violeta began, her voice trembling._

 _"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T GIVE THAT BULLSHIT TO ME!" The man was getting dangerously close, his hands shaking with fury._

 _"Gajeel... stop...," Levy murmured, still covering her bloody nose. Gajeel paid no mind._

 _"What's going on here?!"_

 _Gajeel whipped around. Facing him was Natsu and Wendy. Their eyes were wide with shock and Wendy's big eyes were watering. "Levy-san...?!"_

 _Violeta glanced at Gajeel. This was her chance. She cast a death glare at the blunette before dashing off, nearly missing Gajeel's large hands._

 _He nearly raced after the girl, but a tug on his arm stopped him. Natsu looked back at him, shaking his head. "Don't worry about her right now, worry about Levy."_

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **Third Person**_

Lucy was carried into the nurse's office. The nurse didn't look at all prepared for what she laid her eyes on. As she reached for the phone to call 911, the students could see her hands shaking. She dialed quickly, glancing at the kids crowding her room.

The operator answered, and the nurse hastily explained the situation. Sobs were still heard from outside; she had sent the others to wait outside of the office. As she got off the phone, she looked at the blonde girl. Never in her entire career had she had something like this happen. She rubbed at her temples and let her closer friends back in. A blunette grasped for the patient's hand, her body wracked with sobs at the sight of her friend in her current state.

The nurse rose from her chair and hurried over to the patient, her curly pink hair bouncing as she went. She took the girl's other hand, nearly wincing from the icy skin. She felt her pulse at her wrist and her neck, her own heart racing. The blonde's pulse was faint and slow. The nurse breathed out through her nose, her brown eyes wide with worry.

Someone else walked into the office. A boy with long black hair and many piercings. He looked at the nurse, obviously avoiding looking at the unconscious patient. "Is she.. ok?"

The nurse's lips parted but no words left her mouth. She didn't know what to tell him. His expression was unreadable as he sat at a chair near the door.

"Lucy," a boy with pink hair whispered. He wasn't crying, no, but looked extremely shaken. He buried his face in his hands out of grief, and the nurse could feel her own heart breaking for the group of friends.

The sound of a siren caused Nurse Aires to jump. She hurried out the door, knowing the ambulance was here to take away the blonde student. To her surprise, there were already paramedics rushing through the hallway with a stretcher rolling ahead of them. The pinkette led them to the office where the girl was. As they put her onto the stretcher, the paramedics asked the nurse a load of questions. Some of them sent off alarm bells in her head. She turned to the other kids; the blunette had started sobbing all over again. "Do any of you know her parents? Or how I can contact them?"

The five of them shook their heads. The nurse turned to the black-haired teen, who was looking very tense. "How about you?" He shook his head, but the look on his face said otherwise.

She decided not to bother him. "Okay, does she bring her phone to school by any chance?" She was growing increasingly nervous by the second; the paramedics needed to contact her family in order to take her to the hospital. The blunette finally nodded and rushed to the lunchroom to get Lucy's backpack. She came back not long after, and proceeded to dig through its contents. She fished out the phone and attempted to open it, but it had a password on it. The nurse bit her lip and asked if their was a thumbprint pass on it. The small girl looked at the phone and nodded, so they tried putting Lucy's thumb to it. It seemed silly, but it worked. The blunette took charge of finding the parents' number (she did try to be careful and not snoop on her phone in the process). Quickly she found her dad's number, so the nurse dialed it on the school phone.

A gruff voice answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mr. Heartfilia, this is Ms. Aires, Fairy Tail High's school nurse."

A small moment of silence passed before he replied, "I see. Why are you calling?"

The pink-haired nurse bit her lip again before answering, "Your daughter, Lucy, passed out not too long ago. I've called the ambulance and the paramedics are here to take her to the hospital. I-"

"What the hell? When did this happen? Why didn't you call me earlier?!" Incoherent grumbling was all she heard for a second before he grumbled, "I'm on my way. Make sure they get there fast."

He hung up before Ms. Aires could reply. She looked, rather helpless, at the people, who were looking impatiently at her. "S-Should I come with?" They nodded and she looked at the kids, as if a silent question of whether they could come or not.

One of the paramedics sighed, then gave the kids permission to come along. The blunette managed a smile as they all left the office.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.. I wanted to focus on the "flashback" portion so I could explain Violeta. Everything else was to help break it up and not leave you guys hanging on what's wrong with Lucy. ;)**

 **I will be starting school in two weeks, and I have two projects to do before then. It might be awhile until I post again - it just depends how things work out.**

 **I apologize for not updating my other fics; I've been wanting to just focus on this for awhile.**

 **If you're new to my story, don't forget to review, follow and favorite! 3**

 **Thank you for all of your support - you guys are really the reason I keep writing.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **fairlystrange**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble with Lucy

**_Previously on TINYTS:_**

 _"Lucy," a boy with pink hair whispered. He wasn't crying, no, but looked extremely shaken. He buried his face in his hands out of grief, and the nurse could feel her own heart breaking for the group of friends._

 _"Mr. Heartfilia, this is Ms. Aires, Fairy Tail High's school nurse." A small moment of silence passed before he replied, "I see. Why are you calling?"_ _The pink-haired nurse bit her lip again before answering, "Your daughter, Lucy, passed out not too long ago. I've called the ambulance and the paramedics are here to take her to the hospital."_

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the local hospital and they rolled Lucy in. The friends dropped out of the ambulance one by one, followed by the pink-headed nurse. They went inside and were stopped in the waiting room, while the blonde was sped on into the emergency area.

They all sat in silence for some time until a man came bursting through the doors. He had cold, hollow brown eyes and slicked back, blonde hair. Obviously it was Lucy's father; the resemblance was striking. The black-haired teen tensed at the sight of the man, catching the blunette's attention."Gajeel?"

He didn't reply.

The nurse stiffened at the sight of the man, a strange look glazing over her eyes. Then stood quickly and hurried over to the man. "I-I'm Ms. Aires, the nurse you talked to earlier," she stammered, her brown eyes nervous. The blonde man cast her a cold glare and just went up to the front desk. The pinkette stared after him, her cheeks flushing pink. How rude! Instead of following, however, she turned back to sit down again. The kids looked at Lucy's father with suspicion.

He was told to go sit back down, so he sat nearby the group. He rested his head on his knuckles, his expression unreadable. The kid with piercings looked very uncomfortable ever since the man walked in. The air was still with silence as they waited for the next thing to happen.

After about 20 minutes, her father was called up. The nurse noticed the pink-haired boy and blue-headed girl tense up, as if ready to leap up and dash for the room. But a look from the doctor sat them right back down.

Another ten minutes passed before they were allowed in the room. The kids rushed ahead of the nurse, eager to see their friend. Ms. Aires trailed behind awkwardly along with the heavily-pierced teen. He had his hands shoved in his pockets with an unreadable expression.

Lucy's father stood at the door, his face hard with anger. Casting only one glance at the doctor, the group could tell the hospital nurse was worn out from dealing with him. Gajeel caught the eye of the blonde man as he left the room. Something about him sent chills down his spine. A familiar feeling.

Lucy Heartfilia was still unconscious. The hospital lady pulled aside the nurse and they spoke in hushed voices outside. Natsu and Levy pulled up a chair beside her, while the others took seats scattered in the room. The blunette was once more sniffling, while Natsu rested his head in his hands. Gajeel stood next to Levy, looking at Lucy with a stricken face.

The two nurses reentered the room. The hospital nurse, Ms. Meredy, cleared her throat for attention. The students looked up at her, eyes dull with grief. She sighed before saying, "Lucy Heartfilia has hypothermia. A severe case at that. I won't be telling you all the details, but I will say she will be here for a couple of days."

No one replied, just nodded. They noticed the heated blanket wrapped around her; maybe they were attempting to warm her body. Ms. Aires looked uncomfortable here, as if she wanted to leave. The sight of the blonde and her father were bringing back memories that she had stowed away long ago. She didn't want Lucy to see her again after all this time, even if it seemed cruel.

"Will she.. will she survive?"

Levy's trembling voice split the short silence. The hospital nurse looked up from something she had been writing. "Of course," she said with the fakest smile ever. "Of course she will survive."

Her words only sunk the group into a deeper pit of sadness.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I had fallen asleep not long after Nurse Aires left. I was awoken with a start; I'm guessing I was dreaming. Pretty much everyone else was sleeping, save for Gajeel and I.

The nurse - Marrow...dee, wasn't it? - had left awhile ago. I look at the time - it was late in the evening. I puff out a sigh and then with a jolt - think of Wendy. I frantically reach for my phone, but nothing is in my pocket.

"Pst - Gajeel!"

My black-haired brother glances up at me. His red eyes are questioning. "What?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"Why?"

I swallow and then sigh. "Wendy. We need to text her."

Gajeel's face pales. I can hear him mutter "shit" before frantically looking through his pockets. Thankfully it was in there, but another issue arises. We had all left our stuff at school in our hurry. I leaned back in my chair, cursing our stupidity while Gajeel texts Wendy.

"Shit Natsu, I had my phone on silent and now I have a ton of messages from Wendy." He releases another frustrated sigh before replying to our sister.

"She's freakin' out... God dammit.."

Gajeel and I both share a great protectiveness over our little sister. Ever since our adoptive parents died, we were all she had. So, naturally, we became her personal bodyguards, caretakers, mother hens, whatever you'd like to call it.

I walk over to him quietly, trying not to wake anyone. I look over his shoulder, rubbing at my cheek guiltily. I can't believe we just ran out like that without saying anything to Wendy.

"She's at home, thank god," Gajeel mumbles, continuously replying to her texts. I look over at Lucy and everyone else, biting my lip. "Y'know, I could head home... you'll have to stay here for Levy anyways..."

Gajeel looks up at me, his lips twisted in a frown. "But Lucy.."

"It'll be okay. You can text me if she wakes up. I'll visit in the morning anyways."

My brother sighs and nods in agreement. "Alright. Make sure you text me as soon as you get home." I murmur an "I know" before heading out the door, looking back at Lucy before I leave.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

Natsu left over an hour ago, texting me that he got home 10 minutes later. Thank goodness we live nearby the hospital; who knows how long it would've taken if we lived any further.

I want to fall asleep, but I can't. The emotions of the day have been too much of a heavy weight. I'm not surprised everyone else is asleep, though; everyone is stressed out. Today feels unreal, even at this point. Like a bad dream that you can't wake up from.

As I've been sitting here, I've been mulling over some things. All about Lucy, of course. My mind keeps jolting off to that night where I saw her on her front steps, half-naked and freezing. About how I stood there and did absolutely nothing. She obviously is going through some kind of shit with her dad, and I did nothing to help her.

I even had the audacity to say I would "protect her". And where am I sitting right now? In a hospital room where SHE is laying with a severe case of HYPOTHERMIA. How bad of a person am I? I know people die from this kind of stuff.

Her dad pops up in my head. He seems.. scary. Like someone you wouldn't want to tangle with. When we entered the room, he looked mad and the nurse appeared scared. I wonder if something happened between them. When I had saw Lucy that night, she looked to have many scars and bruises. Actually, you can see some of her injuries right now. Could they come from her dad?

The thought of Lucy being abused sent goosebumps rolling over my skin. The sheer aspect of 'abuse' brings back bad memories, and the thought of blondie being beaten by her father just twists my insides. It's horrible.

I realize I'm staring at Lucy so I look away. I can feel tears in my eyes - what the hell?! I quickly wipe them away, nearly jumping when I hear someone's voice.

"Wh-what..."

I look back at blondie, my blood running cold. She had her eyes half-open, her lips slightly parted. She was awake.

I instinctively shuffle over, trying hard not to wake Levy up. The blunette was sleeping with her head on the bed.

"Lucy," I whisper. She doesn't seem to hear me, just stares at the florescent light above her.

How do I get the nurse? I look around frantically for some kind of communication device, until I found a button-like thing that calls someone. I press it hastily and look back at Lucy. The blonde was still out of it, but I need to make sure she doesn't black out again. "Lucy," I repeat, which earned no response. I sigh, growing annoyed. "Blondie, it's me, Gajeel."

My last words finally catch her attention. She slowly looks at me, her eyes still half-shut. "Ga..jeel? What.. happened..."

I swallow hard. No one else is awake at this point, so it's just me on this one. "Uh, at school, you passed out," I respond shortly, unsure of what to say. The girl stares at me blankly, like she can't comprehend what I just told her.

"I.. passed out?"

I nod, trying not to look at her directly. Her pale skin almost matched the sheets beneath her.

Suddenly, the doors fly open. The nurse - Meredy - rushes in, her green eyes wide. "She's awake!"

I "shh" at her and gesture to the sleeping kids. Too late; Levy and the rest are stirring. The nurse looks apologetic but she doesn't say anything. Instead, she looks straight at blondie. "Lucy, how are you feeling?"

The blonde responded with a quiet "okay" while Nurse Meredy checked her vitals. I have to look away; I don't exactly like medical stuff.

As the pink-haired nurse writes out her results, I take the time the text Natsu and Wendy that Lucy's awake. I get an almost-immediate reply from Natsu.

"how is she? is she doing better? is she talking?"

I roll my eyes at his stream of questions.

"idk yet. hold on."

The nurse purses her lips as she finishes. "She's.. looking better," she says with uncertainty lacing her words. I feel a stab of worry. How sick was she...?

The nurse says she'll be back with the doctor soon. Jellal, Gray and Erza had fallen back asleep; such great friends. Levy was awake though, just staring over at Lucy in a lowkey-creepy manner. I nudge her to snap her out of her daze.

"Lucy.. I was so worried about you," my girlfriend murmurs, her brown eyes brimming with tears. The blonde smiles weakly at her, but did not reply. She's too much in a hazy stupor to do so. I scratch at my cheek nervously. I feel like this would be the best time to tell Lucy, but with Levy around...

I don't want to exploit blondie in anyway. I feel like it's her job to tell others about herself without my help. If I could just get Levy to leave for a little bit...

Suddenly the blonde lets out a cough. It makes Levy jump and ask the girl if she needed anything. Lucy blinks slowly, her eyes glazed with pain, before saying, "Water." Levy stands immediately, saying she would try to get some, and hurries out the door. I blink. What luck.

"Lucy," I croak out, unsure of where to start. She stares at me blankly, like she can't really hear me. I feel a pang of anxiety before continuing.

"I.. this may sound.. creepy, but I kinda saw you when you were half-naked on your porch. That night when it was really stormy and cold.."

Blondie still stares wordlessly. I wonder if she even heard me. Though my doubts were put to rest when her brown eyes filled with tears.

I instantly feel bad. I rub my face and mumble a few apologies as tears roll down her cheeks. I just had to go and make her cry - as if her situation wasn't hard enough.

"L-Look blondie.. I know what's up, an' it's been eating me up from the inside. I.. I understand where you're coming from and I promise nobody else knows..."

Lucy continues to sniffle and shakes her head, wiping her eyes. "...I'm sorry," she sobs, trying to stop her tears. I shake my head hopelessly. "Don't say that.. it ain't your fault, I'm sure."

She continues to babble on. Like she had been needed to rant for a very, very long time. "I-It started after m-my mom died and he became this awful d-drunk and it's been s-so h-hard with everything else..." Her words are overcome by her sobs and she sinks further into her bed.

The door behind me opens and in rushes the nurse, Levy and the supposed doctor. I can hear my blue-haired girlfriend gasp as she hurries to my side. "Lucy! Why are you crying?!"

The blonde doesn't respond, only tries to rid of her sobs.

"Well, she's definetly awake," the doctor says grimly, his pale green eyes watching her in worry. He glances at me skeptically. "Did you make her upset?"

I don't reply.

Shaking his head, the doctor looks at her results. I look at his name tag, which reads "Dr. Reydon". Weird name. The man moves some brown hair from his eyes before looking directly at Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, isn't it?" He questions her, obviously trying to distract her. It doesn't do much good, but her cries are reducing to quieter sniffles. The patient wipes at her pale face, trying to calm herself down. "S-Sorry," she mumbles, her breath hitching as her body calms down. I feel really bad. Maybe I should leave.

All the commotion as woken everyone else up and they were crowded, silently, around the bed. The nurse and doctor don't look too pleased about the amount of people crowding the room. Dr. Reydon sighs and clears his throat for attention. "You all have to leave really soon. All these people are stressing her out."

A look of alarm flashes through her eyes, as if saying she didn't want us to leave, but we don't really have a choice. We all whisper farewells to Lucy as we are kicked out.

As I leave the room, I hear a faint, "Thank you, Gajeel."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **BONUS STORY! (Lucy's father talks with the hospital nurse.)**_

A tall, blonde man burst through the room where his daughter was. The doors slammed behind him, causing the nurse that stood beside the bed to flinch.

The man cast a look at his daughter, his eyebrows knit together. He didn't say a word, just stood at the foot of the bed she lay on. The nurse glanced at him nervously while she checked the blonde girl's vitals once more.

"What's with her," he asked flatly. The green-eyed nurse didn't acknowledge him immediately until he cleared his throat, catching her attention. She leaned away from the bed, her eyebrows raised. "Well," she began, her throat dry with anxiety. "It's hypothermia, alright. It's.. pretty severe; her body temperature is quite low and as you can see, she is still unconscious. But," she paused, gesturing to the heated blanket wrapping the blonde, "We are doing our best to warm her back up."

The blonde man nodded in reply. His eyebrows were still knit together as he looked at his daughter. The nurse couldn't help but keep glancing at him. After what she had found, she didn't know if she trusted this man.

"Nurse," he addressed her gruffly. The woman nearly jumped at his voice. "Have you.. checked her body?"

Meredy, the nurse, stiffened. "Uh, well, yes, by protical," she stammered, averting her eyes from the man. She could hear him exhale sharply and tap his fingers on the plastic bed frame.

"Nurse," he spoke again, "Whatever you found... you are not to tell anyone."

The pinkette swallowed hard. She felt very unsafe. "Uh, well, sir," she said with a slight laugh. "I'm not allowed to take orders from anyone but-"

"And if you say anything, it will be at your cost."

She swallowed again and looked at him. His eyes were hard and cold, sending shivers down her spine. Her green eyes reflected her fear. "U-Um," she stammered. "Please leave. She c-can't have anymore visitors."

She saw something flash in those dark depths, but he gave a nod.

Then a new group entered the room. Lucy's father looked from the newcomers to the nurse, his gaze still unreadable. He exhaled again before leaving the room, leaving the shaken nurse to wonder what to do next.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for your support! It really keeps me going and you guys always give me great ideas! I love you all!**

 **Sorry for yet again, a shorter chapter. As I said before, I'm pretty busy right now and only have so much time for my stories.**

 **If you are new to my story, don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **fairlystrange**


	13. Chapter 13: NEWS

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"NEWS/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"You may have already heard, but a major hurricane hit Texas on Friday. I happen to live in Texas and there has been severe damage, flooding and tornadoes everywhere. br /br /This situation has been very stressful and left me no time to update. I apologize, but it will be some time before I update again. br /br /Anyone else who has been affected by this storm, please stay safe and you are in my prayers. br /br /Until next time, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"fairlystrange/p 


	14. Chapter 14: Sick (Back from Hiatus)

_**Previously on TINYTS:**_

 _"I.. this may sound creepy, but I kinda saw you when you were half-naked on your porch. That night when it was really stormy and cold.."_

 _. . ._

 _"Nurse," he spoke again, "Whatever you found... you are not to tell anyone."_

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

At this point, I just want to choke on my own tears.

Even with this heated blanket wrapped a dozen times around me, I'm freezing cold. With every breath I shook, either from crying or cold.

What is wrong with me?

I could feel someone's hand clasping my own. I look hazily up, meeting the green gaze of the hospital nurse. I thought I caught tears in those jade orbs, but I can't be too sure.

I wipe my cheek with my free hand, feeling the sticky dried tears on my skin. I've finally quit my sobs; I think I'm fresh out of tears. The doctor comes over to the left side of my bed, opposite of the pink-haired nurse. He bears a clipboard in his arm, still scrawling down words. I wanted to ask him about my condition, but I honestly am too scared to know.

"So, Ms. Heartfilia," the man begins, eyes still focused on his board. "What exactly happened to bring you here?"

Silent, I try recalling everything beforehand. I was at lunch.. then I was talking to Gajeel.. I blink rapidly. What had occured after that? Did I pass out? I must have, or else I would have remembered.

"I.. I wasn't feeling well all day and at lunch, I guess I passed out..?" I purposefully left out the part that involved Gajeel. I didn't want to cause him anymore grief. I thought about Levy's boyfriend with a pang, thinking about how he knew about her situation.

"I see. Anything else in between that?"

I swallow, throat dry. "I... don't remember."

Doctor Reydon nods at my report, scribbling down what I had told him. "Thank you," he says with a nod, walking out of the room. The nurse stays, however. I guess she's my silent support; she didn't say anything while she sat and held my hand. It was growing rather awkward, but I didn't mind her company.

I began wondering: had my dad been here? I would make sense; he's my only guardian and it'd be wrong to not contact him about the situation. But, then again, it might have been better to not have contacted him. I look at the nurse, mouth slightly parted to ask her, but then closed it again. I actually don't really want to know...

. . .

I slowly open my eyes, instantly shying away from the bright, fluorescent lights. You would think they would have lowered them at this point. I almost flip out when I realize where I am, but everything comes back quickly. I hardly want to move at all, with all the needles stuck into me. I've never liked needles, but now, they don't bother me as much.

The nurse was gone. I look around for a clock but with no success. I try looking out a window to see if whether it was dark or not, but the blinds were all drawn. I frown. I really wanted to know how long I've been here.

I do feel slightly better. Not as cold, that is. I guess the heated blanket and other things were finally doing their job. My throat still hurt, however, and it feels like someone has stuck cotton balls in my ears.

It suddenly dawns on me that all my stuff was still at the high school. I start to feel anxious again, not liking the idea of all my stuff being out of reach. I wonder if anybody has gotten it. I really hope they did.

I still feel quite tired, even though I'm sure I've been sleeping for hours on end. I wonder if I really am doing any better or if it's just because I've actually had some sleep. Only the doctors would know that.

* * *

. . .

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I have 0 will in my body to go to school today. At all.

Well.. I don't think I've ever actually wanted to go to school, but today was an all time low. I just wanted to lay around in my bed and never move again.

Then I remember Lucy. Lucy stuck in the hospital, with no way of moving around unless she got better. My heart squeezes with grief in my chest as I think of the blonde, who has been in the hospital for two days now.

With a groan, I slide out of bed, nearly rolling onto the floor. I push myself up and headed out of my room, surprised by the uncharacteristic silence that met me.

"Hello?"

I trample downstairs, fully awake now. There was no sign of my siblings down here; not even a trace of their cats. Frowning, I head back upstairs, slowly opening Wendy's bedroom door.

The blunette was still fast asleep in her bed. Shaking my head, I tiptoe over to her, gently shaking her awake. My sister groans at me and looks up, eyes squinted.

"Natsu, what're you doing?"

"Waking you up for school."

Wendy rolled back over, hugging a pillow. "Natsu, it's Saturday. Leave me alone."

I blink. It was the weekend? Already? I suddenly feel stupid and grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, Wendy. I've lost track, I guess."

I creep out of her room, slowly shutting her door and heading back to my own room, still feeling silly. Then I perk up - this means I can visit Lucy without needing to be absent to school. I rush into my room and hurriedly get dressed. I wonder if anyone else is going to the hospital. I snatch my phone off my desk and see if I've missed any texts or calls. Sure enough, I see that the group chat consisting of our friend group has been blowing up. I turn my phone off of "Do Not Disturb" and read all the messages.

As I read, I discover that Levy and Gajeel have recently gone over and probably are still there. Nobody else was going at the moment, so I decide to accompany my brother and his girlfriend.

. . .

I arrive to the hospital Lucy had been put into the day before. I check in and wait for the nurse to escort me to his friend's room. I don't recognize this nurse and conclude she was a different one. She opens the door, stepping aside to let me through. I nod in thanks and walk over to where Gajeel and Levy sat.

They had moved her to a more comfortable room (for a hospital room) with seats built into the wall beside Lucy's bed. To my delight, the blonde was awake and speaking with Levy. My black-haired brother sat next to his girlfriend, silent as ever. The distant look on his face almost worries me.

"Hey, Luce!" I greet, pulling up a chair to the other side of her bed. Lucy stops her conversation with her blunette friend and gave me a weak but sincere smile. "Hi, Natsu," she croaks. It sounds like it's an effort for her to talk and I regret making her do so.

"Lucy's doing a lot better," Levy informs, obviously feeling the same way about her best friend's condition. "Not 100%, but better." The blonde nods to confirm her friend's claim. "I'm glad to hear that," I say, resting my head in my palm.

I watch her brown gaze drift over to Gajeel, almost sadly. I nearly frown at this, wondering why she would be concerned about his brother. He couldn't help but swallow back a feeling of jealousy he felt. Why was he jealous? They were all friends.

"You know what's funny," I chuckle, distracting Lucy's attention. "I woke up thinking it was a school day and woke Wendy up. She told me it was Saturday and I felt so stupid."

The blonde blinked at him blankly for a second, then smiled. "Oh," she says, laughing quietly. "Nice. I would be lying if I said I hadn't done that before." Levy nodded in agreement, smiling endlessly at her best friend. I was beginning to worry about to blunette, her face was beginning to look strained and I could sense sadness coming from the small girl.

"When did you get up, Gajeel?" I asked my brother, who looks up at me with almost no emotion. "5 AM," he replied nonchalantly. I screwed up my nose in distaste; who would ever want to wake up that early? I can barely get out of bed by 7 AM.

I started noticing Lucy's eyelids growing heavier and heavier. I felt a pang; she really must be exhausted. I feel terrible for her. Having something like hypothermia sounds horrible. I wonder

how she could get something like that?

Maybe I should research it later.

The hospital nurse that had escorted me here comes in and informs us that it's time for us to go. I feel reluctance at the thought of leaving our friend, but I could tell that she really needed to sleep to recover. We nodded sadly and left the room, glancing back as we left.

I ride with Gajeel and Levy back home; Gajeel had walked over to his girlfriend's and she drove them both to the hospital. I had walked to the hospital since it's not that far; it's also how I had gotten home last night. I can't wait until the next opportunity to see Lucy. I hate leaving her alone there.

As we keep driving, I keep thinking. I begin to realize that we haven't heard about Lucy's father ever since the last time he had come to see his daughter, which was the first time she was in there. I wonder - had he come again? I sort of doubt it, he seemed quite angry when he came and left the night before. The thought of that man sends chills down my spine. Something about him seems off. I hope Lucy and him get along alright.

* * *

. . .

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

It's late now; my friends had visited me much earlier in the day. I kind of wish they hadn't, they should have waited until at least the afternoon to see me. It wouldn't feel so long ago if they had. I seriously miss them right now.

The cold hospital room grows lonelier with every second; no one has been permitted to see me for the rest of the day. The nurses would come and go but didn't talk much, just took their tests and asked me how I was feeling. I haven't been answering them very truthfully, to be honest. I've been making it seem like I was doing better, though I really don't feel that way. I just really want to get out of here. I am becoming claustrophobic and bored out of my mind.

At least it's better than my own home. Even though I'm not very hungry, I'm steadily provided with meals that I didn't have to sneak like I normally do. I'm not constantly being harassed and beaten by a drunk whom I have to hide from every day. Plus, I don't have to do any schoolwork.

That doesn't mean I don't miss school, however. I miss my friends dearly- that was the only place I was able to see them. Even if it hasn't even been twelve hours since I last saw them, it feels like twelve years have passed. I hope they come and see me tomorrow, if I'm still not out of this hospital by then.

Forget what I said earlier, I don't want to leave this place. This is one hundred times better than returning the place I call home, even if it is the exact opposite.

* * *

 **Look who decided to update their story? Did y'all miss me? Probably not, lol.**

 **I apologize for the very long absence... life got in the way, needless to say. I hope to keep writing this story now that I have the motivation to do so! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this hiatus and I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic. 3**

 **If you're new, don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **fairlystrange.**


End file.
